Dark Hearts
by shadrougeforever
Summary: Vector forces Shadow to go undercover to investigate murders happening at a gay goth club. Eventually, Shadow gets closer to Espio whenever possible trying not to get caught by Tonya or Rouge. But will Espio ever accept his offer? WARNING YAOI! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE RIDICULOUS MISSION**

It was early in the morning and the alarm clock setting on the small table that was beside Shadow's bed had rung. The clock rung and rung for several seconds until Shadow finally shut it off by knocking it in the floor. With his face shoved in his pillow, he swore when he heard the clock fall to the hard floor. "Damn it..." As soon as he was going to go back to sleep, the curtains had suddenly opened, exposing the sun to shine down on him.

"Time to get up, sleepyhead!" A female voice had shouted happily.

With the light shining down on him, he pulled the blankets over his head in annoyance. "Five more minutes", he moaned.

A white bat walked over to his bed with her hands on her hips as she glared at him in annoyance. "Shadow, you lazy bum! It's six o'clock!" She pulled the blankets away from him, making him have no choice but to get out of bed. "Time for us to prepare ourselves for another day of hard work."

The hedgehog lazily opened his eyes and looked up at his girlfriend. "But Rouge, I'm so freakin' tired."

The bat crossed her arms and began to kick him in his sides to get him to move from out the bed. "No shit. Everyone who works at the Chaotix is tired at this kind of time."

Shadow winced as Rouge kicked him, "Ow! Baby, cut that shit out! It hurts!"

"Then get the fuck out of bed already!" She shouted as she kicked him harder.

He then fell out of the bed and landed on the floor with a thud. "You fucking blind? You see my eyes open don't you?"

"If you keep slacking like this, you'll be late again!"

After Rouge had woke Shadow up, he took a shower, got dressed, and began to eat breakfast. He was downstairs in the kitchen, sitting at the table with his eyes halfway open staring at the pancakes Rouge had made him. By the looks of it, it looked like Rouge had cooked them a little too well. "You know, I don't think I should eat pancakes that are black and crispy!" He shoved a fork into the pancake and held it up at Rouge.

She shrugged, "So it's a little overcooked. Who cares?"

Shadow knew it was pointless to argue with her so he placed the pancake back on his plate and stared at it. "Like it matters. You cook shitty food anyway", he spoke dully.

She held her fist up at the hedgehog, "The things I do for you! You're such an ungrateful hedgehog!" She then felt Shadow's hand on her fist slowly caressing it.

He smirked, "What are you talking about? I'm grateful you woke me up to work by your side today. Isn't that being grateful enough?"

She sighed, "I guess." She was suddenly grabbed by the waist and was forced to sit down on Shadow's lower body. She formed a seductive smile, "Well, well, looks like someone's finally awake." She gasped as she felt his fingers stroke her opening through her pants.

He formed an evil smirk, "Thanks to you. I fucking love it when your angry." He began to nibble on her neck, "It turns me on", he whispered.

Rouge winced as she felt his teeth sink into her neck. "Ah! Not too hard, baby. Everyone might think you're trying to kill me or something."

"So?" He stroked her a little harder and kissed her neck, "It's supposed to be our fault that we're into that kinky shit?"

The bat formed a wide smile knowing that every word that came from his mouth was true.

Later, everyone was at the Chaotix in the conference room having a meeting about the latest murders happening in Tech City. While Vector was explaining things, everyone was not paying much attention to him.

Charmy was playing with little robotic action figures.

Tonya, Shadow, Espio, and Rouge were all texting each other with their cell phones as they had them under the table so Vector couldn't see them.

Ker was sleeping peacefully in his chair and Midnight was sitting there eating a load of chocolate bars.

"And that's the situation here..." When Vector finally turned his back to them, he saw everyone occupied with their own personal things. The crocodile's eyes fixed on Shadow in anger.

Shadow smirked as he read a text from Espio, 'Hey, wanna hang out this weekend?' He thought for a moment and started to text back a reply, 'Sure.'

In annoyance, he slammed his hands down on the table making everyone jump in shock. "Pay the fuck attention, people!"

"Oh sweet Jesus!" Espio shouted in panic.

The hedgehog glared at the crocodile, "What are you trying to do? Give us all a fucking heart attack?"

Vector pointed at the black hedgehog, "Shadow! Have you listened to a word I've said since you got here?"

"Yeah of course. When I came in, you told me to sit my ass down and listen to you", he answered.

The crocodile crossed his arms and tapped his foot on and off the floor, "And?"

"The next thing I knew, I was almost asleep again."

Vector stomped his foot on the floor and pointed at a chart that set in front of them. "Then maybe you would like to explain the mysterious murders that's been happening at these nightclubs!"

Shadow's ears twitched and his eyes widened in shock at his words. "Holy shit! There's a killer hanging around nightclubs?"

Vector did nothing but slap his forehead in frustration. "Forget it. Just listen and this time, I'll shorten it for those of you who have short attention spans."

Shadow pointed to himself as he turned to his teammates. "I don't know why but, I feel insulted."

"Listen!" Vector spoke. "There have been a numerous amount of murders happening at nightclubs especially in the eastern district of the city. We need to investigate this crime so that means we'll have to go undercover to get deep into this case."

"Undercover?" Shadow repeated. "Heh, wonder who's got that job."

Vector stared at Shadow blankly then slowly his scowl had formed into a sly smile.

Shadow knew Vector was up to something, but he didn't know what. "Wh-why are you looking at me like that, Vec?"

"Shadow! Since you're the most active today, you got the job."

"Wha-what?" He spoke full of shock. "I didn't ask for this!"

Vector formed an evil smirk, "You didn't have to ask. You were assigned to do it."

Shadow's ears flopped down as he slumped down into his chair in emotional agony. "Great", he spoke sarcastically.

"Now, Shadow..." He began, "You'll be covering the eastern district. It's a goth nightclub so it's not as bad as you think it is."

He frowned as Vector clearly made fun of his personality within the surroundings he had to go to. He tried to act like he was interested in the job, "Anything I should know before I enter that deathtrap?"

"Nope just keep your eyes open for anything unusual."

He once again frowned, "Gee, that helps me a lot", he said sarcastically.

**A/N:**

**Shadow: I can't believe I have to go undercover and I didn't even volunteer!**

**Espio: Don't get all upset, Shad. It could be fun.**

**Shadow: Grr! That Vector is a real ass!**

**Vector:...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**DOUBTFUL ENCOUNTERS**

After the day was over, everyone began to go home and got prepared for tomorrow. Shadow, Rouge, Espio, and Tonya were walking down the sidewalk together.

Shadow held Rouge's hand as they walked together. "You won't be staying at my place tonight since I've got to go out for that stupid undercover mission right?"

The bat shook her head, "I guess not, but it's okay. I'll be there tomorrow morning to wake you up again since you're a lazy ass."

An anger mark formed on his head as he became annoyed with her sneaking into his house early in the morning to just wake him up. "I better not see your sorry ass in my house tomorrow morning."

Espio held Tonya's hand as they both walked together. He turned to the cat and whispered to her, "It's hard to believe they're a couple right?"

The cat made a soft giggle.

The hedgehog turned to the chameleon, "I can hear you, dumbass!"

"Aw come on, Shad. Don't get so bent out of shape. Going to a nightclub? How fun will that be!"

"Oh yeah. It will be a blast", he spoke sarcastically.

Rouge took Tonya's hand away from Espio's and held it. "Hey, Ton! Wanna come over to my place tonight...or do you have plans already with your new boyfriend?"

The girls stared at the chameleon and made a sly smile.

Espio blushed in embarrassment, "Oh, please. At least we don't fuck each other every damn minute."

Shadow angrily blushed, "Yeah because you'll be jerking yourself off every second! And by the way, it's every night and practically every morning, smartass!"

A sweat drop formed in the back of Espio's head. "Um..."

Tonya gave Rouge her answer, "Sure", she spoke softly. "I can come hang out with you."

Rouge formed a wide smile, "Awesome!" She wrapped her arm around Tonya's and turned to Espio. "I'm stealing your girlfriend so you boys are on your own" She then walked off with Tonya, "We love you both!"

"Love you too!" Shadow and Espio shouted back with smiles on their faces.

Espio sighed, "Our girls...what are we gonna do with them?"

"Yeah." Shadow turned to Espio, "Hey you wanna help me get ready for tonight?"

The chameleon made a nod, "Sure."

When Shadow and Espio got to Shadow's house, they were both in Shadow's bedroom.

Espio watched as Shadow dressed himself up to blend in with the people at the goth nightclub. The chameleon sat on the bed and formed a smirk at the way he was dressed. "Wow Shad, pretty impressive."

Shadow was wearing a tight long sleeve shirt with loose sleeves at the end, tight black leather pants, a spiked dog collar around his neck, black shoes, black eye shadow around his eyes, and his right ear was pierced.

Espio lied down on Shadow's bed and yawned, "I barely recognize you."

The hedgehog looked at himself in the mirror, "Really? Thanks." He decided to join him and sat on the bed as well. "You'll wish me luck on the mission won't you?"

He closed his eyes and made a nod, "Of course."

The hedgehog smiled and was glad that he wanted him to be careful.

"Your bed is comfortable", he spoke with a pleasant smile.

"That's because my bed's not full of junk like yours", he spoke with a smirk.

The chameleon sighed, "Shut up, Shad."

Shadow laughed softly at his reaction.

Espio opened his eyes and turned to his best friend, "Shadow?"

"Hm?"

"We're still best friends right?"

Shadow was surprised that Espio would ask such a question. He turned to him in confusion, "Of course we're still best friends. Why would you ask a stupid question like that?"

"Well", he began. "It's just...ever since you and Rouge have been dating, it's like we got further apart from each other and with me dating Tonya, it's almost impossible to spend anytime with you like I used to. I mean back then, we both didn't even worry about getting girlfriends, but now...I...I don't know."

Shadow had no idea that Espio felt this way and all this time. It made him feel so bad about not noticing his feelings sooner. 'Espio...'

"I know. You probably think I'm just acting retarded, but..." He then felt Shadow place his finger under his chin and made him look into his eyes.

The hedgehog smirked as he got the chameleon's attention, "What's wrong, Espio? Don't tell me you're getting a little jealous?"

He began to blush a bit as he found Shadow in this kind of position. "Uh..."

The smirk had never left his face, "Don't fret, Es. I'll make sure we're closer than ever before."

To Espio it seemed impossible, but it looked like that Shadow was leaning towards him more and more until the beeping of the watch Shadow was wearing around his wrist had came on.

Shadow stopped where he was and shut the watch off. "Well..." He stood from the bed and walked towards his bedroom door. "I'm off. Wish me luck tonight. Oh and make sure you lock up for me pretty please? Thanks!"

Espio then watched the hedgehog shut the door behind him. He stared at the door where Shadow walked out of with his heart still beating at a fast rate. 'Did...did Shadow just try to...'

**A/N:**

**Espio: Holy crap! Shadow just tried to...**

**Shadow: No! No! It was nothing like that!**

**Rouge: Oh girls night out! How fun!**

**Tonya: It technically can't be a girls night out if Midnight is here.**

**Rouge:...**

**Midnight:...**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**NIGHT LIFE**

Later at Rouge's house, Rouge and Tonya were sitting on a sofa together watching tv. They were both watching a random channel that Rouge had turned to out of boredom.

"Man, there's nothing good on." The bat turned to the cat, "I told you we should've rented a movie or something, but no you don't want to listen to me."

Tonya crossed her arms and frowned.

They were both interrupted when Midnight had came into the room to glance at the tv to see what they were watching while he had a chocolate bar in his mouth. "What are you two watching?"

Rouge gave him a grimaced look as she stared at the chocolate bar in his mouth. "What's with the chocolate bars lately? Is that your new addiction or what?"

"Gross!" Midnight shouted in horror. "Why are you two watching guys touch each other?"

Rouge and Tonya never paid attention to the tv ever since Rouge turned to the channel, but when they did they saw a disturbing sight.

Tonya covered her eyes in disgust, "Oh, Rouge! That's so gross! Turn the channel! Turn the channel!"

The bat did nothing but shrug, "What's the big deal? It's guy on guy action big deal."

Midnight's eyes widened at her sudden calmness about the situation. "You're okay with guys doing those things to each other?"

"Rouge!" Tonya spoke in shock. "You naughty girl!"

"What's the big deal?" She crossed her arms, "It's the same as girl on girl and if guys can enjoy that, why can't us girls enjoy guy on guy?"

Tonya stared at Rouge blankly having no idea she was like that and Midnight had the same expression on his face.

Rouge then began to laugh, "It's a good thing Espio and Shadow read porn magazines to keep themselves straight eh, Ton?"

A sweat drop appeared on the back of the cat's head, "Wait...what?"

Later, Shadow found himself outside of the goth nightclub trying to prepare himself before he stepped inside. He took a deep breath, "Well, here it goes." He then opened the door to the club and stepped inside seeing all kinds of goths dancing to heavy metal music. 'Well', he thought to himself. 'So far so good.' His eyes then widened when he saw everyone in the club was dancing with no one except the same sex. Even the men who were grinding their dicks against each other. His ears twitched in confusion, "This...this isn't just an ordinary goth club...it's a goth club full of homosexuals!" He fell to his knees and couldn't believe the situation Vector had put him in. 'I'm in a club full of gays and Vector didn't mention this once to me? I'll kill him!' He sighed, "How am I supposed to get information about the killer out of theses fags?" He then heard a voice beside him.

"Hey, handsome." A seductive male voice spoke.

Shadow looked away from the floor and looked up at a green and blue male hedgehog who was looking down at him. "What the hell do you want?"

"I overheard you talking and...I think I can help you find who you want to talk to."

'Whoa! Mission completed already?' Shadow quickly got off of the floor and had his full attention on him "Really? You'll tell me what you know?"

The green hedgehog nodded, "But there is a price..."

Shadow frowned and just knew he was after money, "Oh shit. How much money will it take for you to spill some answers for me?"

The hedgehog shook his head, "Oh, I don't want money."

Shadow tilted his head to the side in confusion, "If you don't want money, then what do you want?"

The green and blue hedgehog blushed as he spoke again. "I'll only tell you if you give me...a blow job."

Shadow blushed in anger and embarrassment from his favor. Fire filled his eyes in rage as he took his fist and punched the hedgehog away from him. "Pervert! I will not be sexually harassed by men!" He then turned his back and began to walk away until he thought of Vector's words. 'Shit! Vector always said to do anything to get information to save millions of lives. No matter how degrading or embarrassing it is.' He clenched his fists, truly not knowing what to do. 'Damn it!'

When the green hedgehog got back to his feet after Shadow knocked him to the floor, he felt someone's hand on his chin and made him face them. He turned and saw the black hedgehog giving him a seductive smile.

"Sorry about that. First time being asked you know? I got a little...excited."

The confused but antsy green hedgehog took him by his hand. "Follow me. I know a great place where we can go and talk."

In a small room below the club was the basement where Shadow and the green hedgehog began to begin their session together.

Shadow crossed his arms and watched him lean his back against the wall as he undid his pants. 'Even if I blow this guy, there will be no guarantee he'll actually tell me about what I need to know. Still...it's worth a shot.' His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the hedgehog's voice call to him.

"Get over here sexy, and suck me nice and hard."

He absolutely felt like throwing up because of the hedgehog' comments towards him. He sighed heavily and got down on his knees. He stared at the hedgehog's length and it gave him shivers all over. Just putting a total stranger's dick in his mouth is completely unnecessary even for missions such as these, but it had to be done. Shadow had hesitantly opened his mouth and placed his mouth over his huge dick.

Once Shadow had placed his mouth over his length, the green and blue hedgehog was thrown into total pleasure. "Ah! Yes! That's it! Deep throat it!"

Shadow did as the hedgehog wanted and shoved his manhood deeper down his throat. While he sucked him harder and harder, he heard the hedgehog's cries of orgasm.

"Ah! Yes! Yes!"

Shadow kept sucking until he tasted a weird warm liquid that went down his throat. He quickly took his mouth away from his dick and began to spit out the white liquid that came from his mouth. He couldn't believe it. That hedgehog came down his throat and without any warning.

The hedgehog watched in amusement as the black hedgehog continued to cough up his come. "I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did."

Shadow looked up at the hedgehog in annoyance, "Okay! Now tell me, who's behind the killings?"

The hedgehog pushed the ebony hedgehog's body down onto the floor and sat on top of his body slowly grinding his erection against Shadow's lower body. "Since you've been a good boy, I'll tell you." He began to whisper in his ear, "There's this guy that comes here like every night. His name is Saigo. He has more information about the killer than I do. Talk to him and you'll get some questions answered. I guarantee it." When he took his mouth away from his ear, he suddenly placed his lips on his.

Shadow cringed on the inside as the hedgehog kissed him.

With a final lick on the lips, the hedgehog took his body away from Shadow's.

Shadow watched the hedgehog walk out the room in anger. 'That fucking sick bastard!' He wiped his mouth to get rid of the hedgehog's taste. 'I wish I could see Saigo tonight, but I don't want to be caught doing anymore favors!' As he got off of the floor, he winced in pain. He looked down at his lower body and saw his erection practically becoming visible to anyone who looked at him. He blushed at the tent in his pants in embarrassment, 'Oh God! Don't tell me I actually...enjoyed that!'

**A/N:**

**Rouge: What's up with you, Shadow? You've been acting strange ever since you got back from that night club. Are you sure everything is okay?**

**Shadow: I told you nothing's wrong!**

**Espio: I...I don't know what's going on with you, but it's weird as fuck!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**THE MORNING AFTER**

The next morning, Shadow was at his house laying in his bed still asleep. He was so tired and out of it from last night, he even forgot to set his alarm clock. As he rested, he had suddenly fell to the floor. He lied there on the floor with his eyes wide open and full of anger as he stared at a white bat girl laying on his bed looking down at him. "Rouge!" He shouted in annoyance.

"Morning, Shad!"

He got up in her face in anger. "What the hell is your problem anyway? My alarm clock didn't go off yet!"

The bat pointed to the not set clock on the table beside his bed, "Apparently, you never set it so you would've woken up so much later."

Shadow slapped his forehead, "Shit! How could I have forgotten about that?" He then saw Rouge lean towards him looking as though she was staring at something on his face. "Wha-what are you staring at?"

She pointed to a dried up white spot near his mouth, "What's that white stuff near your mouth?"

His heart had beat faster in panic because Rouge spotted some of the come that was left around his mouth from last night. He placed his hand over his mouth and tried to think of an excuse, but sadly he could not think of one. "Oh, this? Um, I...it's...I gotta go to the bathroom."

With suspicion, Rouge watched as Shadow dashed into the bathroom slamming the door shut behind him. She tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Huh?"

Later, Shadow had met Rouge downstairs noticing her glaring at him with her arms crossed. He sighed, 'Shit! Rouge knows something's up, but I can't tell her! How would she react if I told her I blowed some guy to just get information out of him?' He tried to not look at her as he walked past her to gather his things for work.

Rouge became fueled with anger as he didn't say a word to her. "Don't ignore me, Shadow!"

The hedgehog slowly turned to her looking clueless.

"Spill it, Shadow! What happened last night? I know something happened!"

"Nothing!" He shouted in a panic like tone. "Nothing happened! What makes you think something happened?"

The bat placed her hands on her hips and turned away from her. "Well, it just...looks like you've done something pretty bad last night and it hurts that you don't want to tell your own girlfriend anything."

"Rouge..." He spoke softly. He didn't mean to hurt her in anyway, but he figured hiding the truth was best for her. He placed a black messenger bag over his shoulder and gently rubbed Rouge's shoulder making her face him. "Rouge, what I speak is the truth...I...I'm not hiding anything from you."

Rouge knew that he was clearly lying because of his behavior from earlier, but she didn't try to argue with him. "Okay, I believe you."

Shadow obviously knew that Rouge was still suspicious of him, but he tried not to make it look like he was knowing what she was thinking. He decided to change the subject, "Well, I'm slowly finding clues to the culprit."

"That's good", she spoke as she faced him once again. "I'm glad you're getting somewhere."

He sighed as he held her in a loving embrace, "Well, I'm going to leave a few minutes early." He kissed her soft lips and then her forehead, "I'll see you at work okay?"

She made a small nod as she watched him slowly walk out of the door.

Later, Shadow decided to take the long way to work by walking. He sighed as he walked down the sidewalk. 'That was too close. I definitely don't want Rouge to find out about this.' He was then startled when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. 'Aw shit! I hope it isn't another gay local.' When he slowly spun around, he saw a purple chameleon forming a smile.

"Hey, Shad man!"

"Espio?"He was really surprised to run into him.

"Mind if I walk with you?"

He formed a small smile, "Sure."

"We hanging out together tomorrow right?"

The hedgehog made a nod, "Of course."

As they both walked together to work, Espio turned to Shadow realizing he looked like he had a lot on his mind. "So, how did the mission go last night?"

Shadow twitched as Espio began to ask about last night and thought that it was safe to tell Espio about it, but no one else. He sighed, grabbed his wrist, and brought him into a small alley.

Espio didn't know what was going on, but he had a feeling it was connected to what Shadow had done last night. "Uh, Shad? Why did you bring me over here?" He then felt a hand being placed over his mouth.

"Espio?" He spoke hesitantly. "Can you...keep a secret?"

The chameleon couldn't speak because of Shadow's hand over his mouth, so all he did was nod. When Shadow took his hand away from his mouth, Espio immediately demanded answers from him. "Shadow, why are you acting like this? What's going on?"

"Well...", he begun. "Last night...that goth club was a gay club."

Espio's face expression had froze to a confused look.

"And no one will tell me anything about the murderer unless I...fuck them."

The chameleon gasped in shock. He never dared to imagine Shadow fucking any men. "So...what did you do?"

He hesitated to answer him, "I...sucked this guy's cock to get information about the killer."

The chameleon froze up again and wanted to faint on the ground after hearing what Shadow had done. "Shadow, you did what? That's sick! That's gay, Shadow! Extremely gay!"

The hedgehog placed his hands over the chameleon's mouth again to prevent anyone around to hear him. "Shut up! You want the entire world to hear?"

Espio took Shadow's hand away from his mouth when he became a little calm than he was. "Wh-why did you do it, Shad?"

He shook his head slowly, "Like I had a choice...and to make things worse I think I...liked it."

"You what?" After hearing that, Espio really wanted to collapse to the ground.

Shadow grabbed the chameleon's shoulders and started to shake him a bit. "Espio, snap out of it."

Espio pushed Shadow away from him and looked dead cautious. "Shadow, you like...men?"

The hedgehog sighed and wasn't even sure himself. "I...don't know." The next thing Shadow knew, he saw Espio slowly distancing himself away from him.

"Shadow, we'll...we'll talk more about this at work."

'Espio...' The hedgehog then watched Espio slowly walk away from him. He knew Espio didn't handle the situation very well because he had knew that he deeply hated gays.

**A/N:**

**Tonya: Espio, Shadow seems a little upset, but over what? Was it because Vector didn't fill him in with the situation before?**

**Espio: Shadow! Wha-what are you doing!**

**Shadow: You think I'm just...playing around here?**

**Espio: St-Stop! Shadow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**A LITTLE CRUSH**

"You're a fucking bastard you know that!" The black and red hedgehog spat as he confronted a bemused green crocodile.

"Wha-what the hell are you talking about, Shadow?"

Everyone stood there in the main lobby of the Chaotix staring at Shadow giving Vector a piece of his mind.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Shadow shouted in rage. "You knew didn't you?"

Vector scratched his head in confusion over Shadow's sudden anger towards him. "About what?"

The hedgehog pointed at him, "You knew that the goth club I went to last night was a gay club!"

Vector rose an eyebrow in shock as if he didn't know about the goth club being a total gay club. "What?"

Rouge gasped as she heard Shadow's words. 'Oh! So this must be why Shadow was acting so weird this morning...'

"I swear Shadow, I didn't know!"

The hedgehog turned away from the crocodile in aggravation not believing him. "Yeah right."

Vector really didn't want Shadow to quit the mission because he didn't know one small detail about the goth club. He began to beg the hedgehog to stay with the mission. "I'm sorry, Shad! I really am! Please! Please! Help me out just this once?"

Shadow faced the begging crocodile and noticed that he looked really apologetic.

"Well, don't do it for me, but do it for the innocent lives that are suffering in the hands of a twisted psycho."

After hearing that, Shadow had to give in. He sighed and turned to Vector, "Fine, but I won't do it for you."

Vector formed a wide smile and placed his hand on his shoulder in delight. "All right! Thanks, Shad!"

Shadow frowned as Vector thanked him because he was still annoyed that Vector didn't seem to know a thing about the club at first.

Espio leaned his back on the wall with his arms crossed glaring at an aggravated Shadow. He had really hoped that Shadow didn't mean what he had said earlier to him. 'Shadow, please don't do this to me...' His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a warm kiss on his cheek. He turned and saw a smiling Tonya. "Oh hey, Ton. You had fun over Rouge's place last night?"

She made a nod, "Yup! Too bad for you and Shadow though. You missed everything last night."

"What do you mean?"

"Rouge and I stayed up almost night comparing breasts."

After picturing that image in his head, he felt like collapsing for missing the greatest moment of his life. 'Aw man! I can't believe I missed that!' He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Tonya giggling.

"Just kidding", she chuckled. She looked over to Shadow and watched him stomp his way into his office, slamming the door behind him. "Shadow looks pissed for what Vector did to him."

Espio heavily sighed in annoyance and just knew he wasn't the least bit upset for assigning him to investigate a gay club. He thought he was just acting that way so no one would be suspicious about his behavior. "Yeah right", he spoke in a low voice.

Tonya heard him murmur, but she didn't hear his words exactly. "Huh?"

He began to slowly walk towards Shadow's office with an uneasy smile on his face. "I said I better check to see if he's all right."

Before she could say anything else, she watched him approach his office door.

Meanwhile, Shadow was in his office looking through his folders that were full of papers. He sighed as he looked through them and stacked them on the top of his desk. He sighed, "Vector, one of these days you'll push me to the edge of suicide if you keep giving me all this fucking paperwork." Before he could get started with his work, he saw a purple chameleon come inside of his office and shut the door behind him. "Oh hey, Es."

The chameleon sat down in a chair that was in front of his desk and gave Shadow a dead serious look. "Shadow, we need to talk and we need to do it now."

"What about?"

Espio wasn't surprised that Shadow tried to act stupid about what they clearly needed to talk about. "We need to talk about you."

He pointed himself while looking confused. "Me?"

It irked Espio that Shadow was acting like he had no clue what was going on. "Cut your stupidity shit out! This is serious!"

The hedgehog sighed and knew what Espio was getting at all along. He just didn't think he would get so serious about the situation. "Okay, okay. Talk to me. What's on your mind?"

"Shadow", he began. "I don't know what the hell has gotten into you, but you better stop this now. I'm a straight guy who hangs out with straight guys. I hate fags and you know that."

Shadow could almost feel his heart stop when he heard Espio practically despise him for what he had done.

"So cut the crap and stop acting like a queer because you're not!"

The ebony hedgehog remained silent for a moment until he finally spoke again. "You think...you think I'm not...gay?"

"Of course you're not! You read Suicide Girls for God's sakes!"

His eyes then shifted from Espio's. "You're right. I do like girls. Hell if I didn't, I wouldn't be with Rouge right now. Am I right?"

He made a nod, "Right."

"But..."

Espio twitched because of his sudden exception. He wondered what was crossing Shadow's mind now.

"...I think I like someone else too. Someone...who's not a girl."

Espio began to panic because he had thought he had a pretty good idea he had a crush on a guy who was really close to him. He clenched his fists in frustration and stood from the chair. "I can't listen to your bullshit anymore!" He began to walk towards the door but before he could leave, he felt his shoulders being grabbed and his back had slammed into the wall. He faced Shadow in confusion as he saw his body on his. With Shadow's powerful body against his, he couldn't move. "Shadow, what the hell?" The chameleon winced as he felt his member being grabbed in a rough way. "Ah! Shadow! St-Stop!"

The hedgehog formed a menacing smile towards the cringing chameleon. "Espio, you're so frail down there. Why?"

He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He could never imagine seeing Shadow having him against the wall like this. He groaned softly as he felt Shadow's hands roughly massaging his testicles. "Shadow", he panted. "Stop! It...it hurts!" He raised his hand towards him trying to stop him, but Shadow had grabbed his wrist with his free hand.

Shadow leaned against his body harder and formed an evil smirk as he looked into his eyes. "Why do you resist? You know you like my hands stroking against you."

Espio didn't know how much more of this he could take. He gasped when he saw Shadow's lips parted near his. He thought that this would be all over for him.

Before Shadow could kiss him, a sudden bang on the office door was heard.

"Shadow!" A voice that sounded like Vector's had shouted. "You need to come see me in my office and discuss the information you got out of that night club last night!"

Shadow flashed his eyes over to Espio and quickly placed his hand over his mouth to keep him from making any kinds of sounds. He thought that he should reply to Vector so he wouldn't suspect anything. "All right! I'll be there in a minute!" He focused on a panicked Espio once again and smirked. "Darn and I wanted this moment to be magical."

Espio finally had the strength to remove his hand away from his mouth. "You're fucking sick, Shadow! How could you do that to me?"

The hedgehog shrugged, "Espio, you're so delicate and frail. I love that and it makes me want to fuck you more."

The chameleon's eyes widened as he suddenly pushed the hedgehog away from his body. "Keep the fuck away from me, Shadow!" He growled, "I fucking mean it!"

The hedgehog did nothing but keep the same smirk he had on his face and left the office.

**A/N:**

**Vector: I wish you'd stay on task instead of daydreaming 24/7!**

**Shadow: Why is it so hard to find Saigo?**

**Espio: Keep away from me...**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**ADMIRATION**

Shadow peeked his head in Vector's office in uneasiness because he especially didn't want to tell him about what had happened last night. "You wanted to...see me?" He stared at a green crocodile with his feet up on his desk eating a strawberry pocky stick.

The crocodile had his attention on him and made a nod. "Oh, there you are, Shadow. Yeah come in and take a seat."

Shadow gently closed the door behind him and sat down in a chair in front of Vector's desk.

Vector began to munch down on the pocky stick. "We didn't get the chance to talk earlier because of your little...episode so we're talking now."

Shadow made a nod, but felt insulted because Vector thought he got mad way too easy. "Fine then. Let's talk."

Vector took his feet off of the desk and finished off his pocky as he gave Shadow his direct attention. "Tell me, Shad. What information did you gather last night at that goth club?"

Shadow didn't really feel like explaining. He was actually afraid that he would slip up and say something that might be related to what he had done, but it had to be done. "Uh, well I didn't exactly find the killer yet, but I have found some leads."

"You have? Good job, Shad!"

He formed a small smile, "Thank you, sir. I'll continue with my investigation tonight by talking with suspicious witnesses."

"Excellent. Continue to do so and..."

As Vector spoke, Shadow couldn't help but to let his thoughts wander to what had happened a few minutes ago. He blushed at the thought of him actually feeling upon Espio's body. 'Espio...for some reason, you feel so right to me...'

"...I expect for you to come back Monday morning to give us all a full report." Vector turned to Shadow and saw him daydreaming it had seemed. "Shad?" He called to get his attention, "Shadow?"

The hedgehog then snapped out of it when he heard his name being called by Vector. He blushed in embarrassment as he focused on Vector again. "Oh! Uh yes, sir!"

Vector gritted his teeth in annoyance, "I wish you'd stop spacing out when I'm talking to you!"

"It's not my fault! I told you! Your voice makes me wanna go to sleep!"

The crocodile slammed his fist down onto the desk. "Shadow, what am I going to do with you?"

Meanwhile, Ker walked past Vector's office in a cheerful mood until he suddenly ran into a black hedgehog and fell to the floor. "Ow!" When Ker looked, he saw Shadow sitting on the floor along with him. He had hoped that Shadow wasn't angry with him for making him fall to the floor. "Oh! Captain Shadow, are you all right?" He took his hand and began to help him off of the floor.

Shadow rubbed his head and shook himself out of it. "Yeah Ker, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? No injuries or anything?"

Shadow formed a small smile because of Ker's concern for him. "I told you Ker, I'm okay. Nothing to worry about."

The white haired demon sighed in relief, "Oh, good."

"Yup", Shadow leaned his back against the wall and placed his hands in his pants pocket. "So, what are you doing these days, Ker?"

"Oh, well I'm still looking out for Tonya. I'm doing a good job at that...aren't I?"

The hedgehog made a nod, "Of course. She's happy isn't she? She has you and Espio to look after her. If you ask me, she's pretty damn lucky. Wouldn't you say?"

Ker's smile grew as he made a nod in agreement. "Uh-huh. Oh! That reminds me, I have to get something for Tonya. I'll see you later."

Shadow watched as Ker walked over to Tonya's desk until he saw Espio walking past him giving him an evil glare. The hedgehog couldn't help but to smirk back at him. 'I think things will get interesting from now on.'

Later that night, Shadow decided to go back to the goth club to get more information about the killer. He was sitting at the bar counter drinking a shot glass full of beer trying to think of someone who knew anything. He had his hand placed on his head as he thought. 'Okay that guy I was with last night said that a guy named Saigo knew more information about the killer, but...' He turned his head and looked around the room looking at everyone dancing to heavy metal music. 'Which one of these people is Saigo?' He sighed hopelessly as his head hit the counter, "I'll never find Saigo..."

"Oh? Did you just say Saigo?" A voice asked.

The hedgehog's ears twitched at the name as he raised his head off of the counter and turned to the bartender. "Yeah do you know who he is?"

The bartender made a nod, "See that guy over there dancing?" He pointed to a green lion who was dancing with an uneasy looking blue male hedgehog.

Shadow rose an eyebrow, "That lion?"

"That's right. That guy is Saigo."

The hedgehog formed a smirk and clenched his fist in eagerness. "All right! Thanks a lot!" He jumped off of the stool he was sitting on and decided to make an approach towards the lion.

On the dance floor, the green lion noticed how often the blue hedgehog kept taking his eyes away from him as they danced. "Jake!" He shouted in anger.

The hedgehog flinched as the lion shouted his name over the loud music.

"Stop looking away from me! I thought you liked me?"

"No I...of course I do", he spoke nervously as he bit his lip.

The lion gave the hedgehog a menacing look and wrapped his arms around him, slamming his body into his. "Why so hesitant huh? Wanna go somewhere nice and quiet so I can fuck the hell out of you until you can look me in the eyes?"

His body began to shake in fright, "Saigo..."

They were both interrupted when a goth black and red hedgehog stood beside them watching them argue with each other.

"Excuse me?" The hedgehog spoke.

The lion gave him an annoyed look, "What do you want?"

The blue hedgehog blushed as he yearned over the black hedgehog's perfect body. He couldn't take his eyes off of him. 'He's so...gorgeous!'

The black hedgehog continued as he turned to the lion. "Are you Saigo by any chance?"

The lion rose an eyebrow as he wondered about how he knew his name. "Yeah what of it?"

"I have a couple of questions to ask you. It's about the murders that's been happening here."

Saigo's ears twitched because of his upcoming questions as he pushed the blue hedgehog aside. "Jake", he spoke to the blue hedgehog. "Stay here while I take care of some...business."

The blue hedgehog watched in anger as the lion walked off with the black hedgehog, leaving him on the dance floor. 'Saigo! This is why! This is why I hate you so much! You fucked everyone in this club to prove how hot you are and you tell me I'm your world to you? I can't wait to leave you!'

**A/N:**

**Shadow: Yes! I found Saigo at last!**

**Espio: What's happening to him?**

**Shadow: What? Saigo is...**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**ENCOUNTERS WITH THE ENEMY**

The front of Shadow's body slammed into a wall in a dark room that was located inside of the nightclub. Before he could take his body away from the wall, he felt a body press against his back. He turned his head and found a green lion embracing his body. He had no idea what was going on, but he soon wasn't worried. It turned out he was beginning to enjoy whatever was going on between them. He winced when he felt the lion's hand stroke his growing member. 'What's Saigo doing?'

The lion laughed, "Well, well. Looks like I found a winner. I haven't seen anyone like you around here before."

Shadow couldn't help but to laugh as the lion began to feel him up. "Heh, down boy. I only wanted to ask a couple of questions."

He began to stroke the hedgehog harder. "Questions? About what?"

Shadow winced as he felt Saigo's hands grab him harder. "There's been some murders going on around here and I want to find out who's doing it."

The lion smirked, "Well, I was a witness and nothing else."

"Please tell me what you've seen."

Saigo held Shadow in his grip tighter as he began to stroke his hardening cock against his ass. "I couldn't see very well because it was kinda dark, but I saw this guy run off with this girly long blonde hair after he shot this gay guy and his partner in the middle of the dance floor."

Shadow began to think if Saigo saw what happened, almost everyone had saw it happen. "If that's true, then you were more than one witness." He then felt his hips being grabbed as he was forced to turn to Saigo.

"Exactly. Which means, you're probably thinking my story is a load of bullshit compared to everyone else's stories."

The hedgehog formed a smirk as he wrapped his arms around the lion's neck, "Not really. Who knows? You could be telling the truth."

Saigo rose an eyebrow. He began to have suspicions about the hedgehog. "What are you exactly? A cop?"

The same smirk had never left Shadow's lips. "Maybe...or maybe not."

With an answer like that from him, he was definitely sure he was a cop. "Are you...going to arrest me?" He was then sent into a state of pleasure when he felt a hand unbuckle his belt to his pants and began to massage his hard member.

"Why would I?" He began to stroke him. "You didn't do anything wrong now did you?"

He moaned as he felt his hands stroke him faster. "Oh God", he panted.

The hedgehog got down on his knees and took the lion's large member in his mouth.

Saigo cried out in orgasm as he sucked him.

Shadow sucked him harder as he had his tongue wrapped around ever inch of his length. 'What am I doing?' He thought to himself. 'It's like I can't stop myself, but I'm...enjoying this.' He lost his train of thought when he felt his body being pushed down to the floor. As he lied there on his stomach, he felt Saigo's body on his. His heart had begun to beat faster when he felt his pants slowly slipping away from his body. 'Is he...is he going to fuck me?'

After the lion slipped his pants down to his ankles, he pushed himself inside of the hedgehog's anus as deep as he could.

Shadow let out a loud groan of pain as he felt Saigo's large length push itself inside of him. He panted as it went deeper inside him. 'Fuck!' He shouted in his head, 'This hurts so fucking much! But strangely enough I think I...like it! The pain feels great!' He made a loud gasp as Saigo began to thrust himself in and out of him. He groaned with every thrust he made. It hurt so much at first, but slowly it began to feel better and better.

Saigo formed an evil smirk as he fucked him faster. "You're so...tight! Damn! All the guys I fucked were so...loose!"

Shadow clenched the floor as the lion made deep thrusts. "Ah! F-fu-fuck me hard..er!"

The lion was surprised that he wanted him to continue despite that he knew that it was clearly his first time actually being fucked by a guy. He formed an evil smile and obeyed the aroused hedgehog.

Shadow panted heavily because of the lion's hard thrusts, until he felt a warm liquid splash inside of him. He sighed heavily in exhaustion as he felt Saigo's last shots splash inside of him. 'Fuck...so...hot', he thought. A soft moan escaped him as he felt multiple light kisses press against the nape of his neck. He heard the lion whisper in his ear.

"Thanks for the fuck." He took his body away from his and put his pants back on. Before he left, he saw the hedgehog get off of the floor with his knees trembling a bit. He couldn't help but to laugh a bit. "Too much for you?"

The ebony hedgehog shook his head slightly, "I never imagined getting fucked by a guy would feel so...good."

The lion formed a small smile.

As the two decided to walk out of the back room together and back onto the dance floor, a sudden shot was heard.

Shadow flinched as a splattering sound was heard beside him. He gasped when he wiped dark red blood off of his face. When he turned, he saw Saigo on the floor with a bullet hole in his forehead with blood seeping from his mouth. 'Saigo...' He looked around while everyone was panicking from the shot and spotted someone on the balcony upstairs of the club holding a shiny metal object in their hands. 'The killer!'

**A/N:**

**Shadow: Damn! He got away!**

**Espio: I can't help but to feel concerned for him.**

**Tonya: You're stressed about something. You wanna talk about it?**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**SYMPATHY IS NICE**

Shadow clenched his fists tightly as he jumped high up onto the balcony. Once Shadow stomped onto the metal floor of the balcony, he finally confronted the killer. He squinched his eyes so he could see the killer better, but he was standing in the shadows and couldn't see him very well. 'Damn! It's so hard to see!' No matter how hard he tried, he saw nothing but the killer's long blonde hair that was set over his shoulders. "So you're the killer huh? Who are you?"

The killer said nothing and raised a hand gun towards the hedgehog. He pulled the trigger and yet another shot was heard throughout the already panicked club.

Everyone below them began to run around in circles as they pushed and shoved each other to just get out of the club,

Shadow kneeled down to floor and glared at the killer in the shadows after he had dodged the bullet he had shot at him. He sighed in relief, 'That was too close.' He stood from the floor and began to charge at the killer with his fist clenched. "You're going down you son of a bitch!"

Before Shadow could hit him, the killer quickly took out a small smoke bomb and threw it down onto the metal floor.

Shadow stopped in his tracks and coughed from the thick smoke that surrounded him. "Shit!" He coughed. "I can't see!"

When the smoke finally cleared, the killer was nowhere in sight.

The hedgehog gritted his teeth and kicked the metal railing of the balcony in frustration. "Damn! He got away!" His thoughts traveled from the killer when he heard a cry of terror below him. The club was empty because of the gunshots that scared everyone away, but someone was still there. He looked below him and saw a blue hedgehog holding a stiff lion's hand in his. 'It's that hedgehog!' He then jumped down from the balcony and landed back onto the dance floor with ease.

As the blue hedgehog mourned over the lion's death, he saw a black and red hedgehog confront him in concern. "He...he's dead. Saigo is dead."

Shadow couldn't help but to feel bad about the whole situation. It wasn't like he could bring him back for him. He wanted to comfort the hedgehog, but it seemed impossible since they had just met. He reached out to the hedgehog and pulled his body away from Saigo's corpse. He held the hedgehog in a gentle embrace. "I'm so sorry", he spoke softly.

The hedgehog sniffed as he snuggled against his body. He kept asking himself in his mind, 'Who is he? He tried to fight the killer when it was a life threatening situation. I never met anyone with courage like him.' He began to whisper as he sobbed softly, "Who...are you?"

He remained silent at first because he was deciding if he wanted to reveal his name to him. For some reason, he trusted the hedgehog. "My name is Shadow." He looked down at the crying hedgehog, "You?"

He sniffed softly, "Jake."

He formed a smile at the tone of his voice and the sound of his name. 'That's a cute name', he thought. He placed his finger on his cheek and wiped a tear away. "Okay Jake, I'll tell you what." He let go of Jake's body and began to take out a pen and a piece of paper from his pants pocket.

The blue hedgehog watched as Shadow wrote on the paper with the pen and gave it to him. When he looked at it, he saw a bunch of random numbers written on it. "Wha-what is this?"

"It's my cell number. I don't know why, but I feel just awful about what happened to your...boyfriend. So if you want to talk about anything, I'll be all ears."

Jake clenched the paper in his shaking hands and was glad that Shadow was so kind to him. "Oh...th-thank you, Shadow." Before he could cry again, Shadow hugged him once again.

"No problem." While he hugged him, he felt his arms wrap around his body as well. 'Heh', he thought. 'He's kinda...cute.'

Meanwhile, Espio was in his bedroom lying on his bed thinking about what had happened between him and Shadow. He felt absolutely disgusting about the whole thing. "Shadow..." he murmured. "...He's such a faggot."

"Who's a faggot?" A confused purple cat asked as she sat on the bed beside him.

The chameleon jumped up in surprise and had hoped she didn't hear everything he said. He had forgotten that she was staying over his house tonight. He wanted to keep what was going on with Shadow a secret and he never wanted to tell Tonya about what Shadow tried to do to him. "Gah! Tonya!"

The cat looked really interested to know what her lover was talking about. "Well?"

"Well...what?"

"Who's the faggot?"

Espio tried to make something up and quick before she grew too suspicious. "I-I didn't say faggot! I said maggot!"

"Ma-maggot?"

"Yeah! Yeah maggot! Totally different from the word faggot!" He had hoped that Tonya had believed him.

"What? Why would you say that for?"

"Because I said...Charmy is a little...maggot", he was then hit in the back of the head. "Ow!"

The cat pointed her finger and glared at the chameleon. "That's a mean thing to say about him! So stop acting like such a jerk towards your teammates no matter how annoying they are!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" He apologized as he rubbed the back of his throbbing head.

The cat got off of the bed and began to walk out of the room. "No sex for you tonight!"

A sweat drop appeared on his head as she made that his punishment. 'What! I cover up the truth and I still get punished?' He began to follow and beg her to lift his punishment. "Wait! Tonya! I'll be good! Please don't do this to me! I need you!"

**A/N:**

**Shadow: Guess who?**

**Espio: Sha-Shadow! What the hell are you doing here?**

**Shadow: I thought we were going to hang out today? **

**Espio: Yeah! Before I knew you were a fucking queer! Stay away from me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**DAY OFF**

The next morning, Shadow decided to visit Espio since the two haven't spoken since their little session together. He had hoped that Espio wasn't too furious with him. When Shadow rang the doorbell to his house, he waited for the door to open and to only find a tired looking purple feline. Shadow blushed as he studied the revealing pink lingerie she had on. "Uh...Tonya..."

The cat didn't notice how she was dressed in front of him at first until she saw him practically drooling over her supple breasts that stood out in her nightwear. Her ears perked up in embarrassment, "Oh! Shadow! Don't look!" She screamed as she blushed.

"Like I could help it! You came out here dressed like that!"

"What's going on, Ton?" A weary voice asked from inside.

Shadow blinked as he saw a purple chameleon come at the door dressed in only blue pants. Just looking at him dressed like that made him want to actually drool. 'Wow! First I wake up with my bat girl in her lingerie, then Tonya, and now Espio! This must be my lucky morning!'

When Espio saw the ebony hedgehog at the door staring at him, he immediately wanted to get rid of him. He looked over to his lover, "Ton, go get dressed."

The cat formed a small smile and didn't want to come between him and Shadow. "Heh, okay." She gave him a quick kiss to the lips and began to walk upstairs.

Once she had left, Espio looked over to Shadow coldly. "I said stay away from me." He then slammed the door and turned his back. "What a stupid..." His mouth then hung open when he saw a black and red hedgehog laying on his sofa in the living room. "What the? How could you? And I just...You were..." It then all came to him when he finally realized it. He slapped his forehead and sighed, "Damn you, Shadow and your ability to Chaos Control!"

The hedgehog shrugged as he kicked off his shoes and stretched on his sofa. "Heh, your lucky I gave you a warning before I entered or else I would've caught you and your girlfriend in some pretty unique positions."

Before the frustrated chameleon could say anything, he saw Tonya walk back downstairs while she finished buttoning the last button to her white shirt.

"Hey, Espio!" She called. "I'm gonna check back at my place. Don't worry though. I'll be back tonight...unless Shadow is staying over."

Espio crossed his arms and just knew Shadow wasn't going to stay very long at his house. "Oh, he'll be long gone before then", he growled. "Won't you, Shadow?"

The hedgehog formed a sly smile as he shrugged, "Hey I got a home too."

As Espio twitched at his smart remark, Tonya wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

Shadow pretended like he wasn't watching with his eyes shifting from one place to another as he kept glancing over to Espio and Tonya making out with each other. He watched closely as their tongues fought with each other each time their mouths broke apart.

Tonya finally took her lips away from his and smiled. "Well, see you later!" Before she left, she turned to the boys again. "You boys be good or Rouge and I will get you!" She giggled as she walked out the door.

After when she had left, Espio let out all his feelings towards Shadow then and there. "What the hell is your problem? Why are you here?"

"You're the one who wanted to hang out today remember?"

"Yeah right!"

Shadow arched an eyebrow and smirked. "What? Don't believe me? I have the text to prove it."

"I don't care what I said before! It doesn't matter now!"

"What do you mean it doesn't matter now?"

Espio didn't want to bring up the embarrassing session they had, but it seemed like he had no other choice since Shadow acted like he didn't know what he was talking about. "Shadow, I am not gay and I never will be! You're a fag and I hate fags! Do you not understand that?"

The hedgehog paused for a moment while he tried to take what he had just said in. "So, let me get this straight, we...can't be friends anymore?"

"Not if you continue to try to rape me!"

A chuckle escaped the hedgehog. "Heh, rape you? I wasn't trying to rape you. Just feeling you up is all."

"Dumbass! That sounds like rape to me!" He wanted to give up because he thought it was pointless to explain every detail to him. "Forget it! Just get the hell out of my house!"

"Get out?" The hedgehog stood from the sofa and began to walk around the chameleon in a slow pace. "Why?"

"I said it before and I'll say it again! Because you've turned into a complete fag!"

"What are you talking about? I'm no fag. I may like men, but I assure you Rouge is still in my heart and if that's true then I'm not a complete fag."

"What are you saying? You trying to say that you're bi now?" He heard Shadow laugh a bit. "You stupid fuck. If a guy likes men then he's gay. There's no such thing as bisexual men!"

"Oh really?"

Espio's eyes widened when he was suddenly thrown onto the floor quickly finding Shadow's body rested on his. "Sha-Shadow!"

"If that's true then you'll be one of the first to witness that a bisexual guy exists."

Before Espio could force Shadow off of him, his arms were suddenly pinned down to the floor. He then heard the hedgehog whisper in his ear.

"You think I'm actually just playing around here? I don't want to admit this, but I will. Espio the Chameleon, I like you for more than a friend."

Espio didn't want to hear this from him. He found it so impossible for him to say such a thing towards him. "Shut up!"

"I won't tell Rouge or Tonya, but you can if you like. It doesn't matter to me."

Espio knew exactly why Shadow was telling him this and it was because that if he told Rouge or Tonya, they wouldn't believe him. He knew that the two girls would never think of them like that. It would be useless unless they saw everything for themselves, but even that would probably kill them of a heart attack. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but keeping things a secret was so much better.

While Shadow pinned his arms down, he kissed his forehead and worked his way down to his lips.

Espio's eyes widened as Shadow's soft lips came in contact with his passionately. 'This sick bastard!' He cringed as he felt his tongue slip inside of his mouth. He didn't dare give into his game as his tongue collided with his. 'God', he thought. 'Kill me if I start to get a boner from this!'

Once Shadow took his mouth away from his, he panted a bit as he looked into his yellow eyes. "Espio, you taste so good", he spoke softly. "I'd do anything to fuck you here and now."

Before they could do anything else, they both heard a shriek from the doorway. They both froze and slowly turned to a confused and shocked purple cat standing at the door.

The cat girl stared at the position they were in with a deep blush on her face. "Shadow...and Espio?"

Before they could explain, they saw her body drop unconscious to the floor.

**A/N:**

**Espio: Shadow, you bastard! Because of you, Tonya thinks I'm cheating on her!**

**Shadow: I-I'm sure she didn't see...all of it.**

**Espio: That's it! I****'ve had it! We're through!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**DONE WITH YOU**

Shadow stared at the unconscious purple cat in shock, "Uh oh..."

Espio turned to his unconscious lover in panic, "Holy fuck! She fainted! Tonya fainted!" He pushed Shadow off of him with force. "You see what you fucking did! Because of you, my girlfriend thinks I'm cheating on her and with you!"

The hedgehog formed a slight smile, "Oh please. She probably didn't even see everything."

"Yeah!" Espio shouted as he crawled over to Tonya's body to make sure she was okay. "Except she saw you grinding your dick all over me!"

"I wasn't grinding anything on you...well...I was about to anyway..." He watched as Espio picked up her body and set her on the sofa. "Espio, she'll be fine. She just fainted. You said so yourself."

"Shut up, Shadow!" The angry chameleon turned to the ebony hedgehog with his fists shaking. "I have had enough of you!"

"Enough?" He repeated blankly as he got off of the floor.

"Yes! Enough of you! All you do now is hit on me and try to feel me up when you know damn well I don't go that way! Shadow! For God's sakes I am not gay!"

Shadow was silent for a moment until he finally spoke. "I understand that, Espio...I really do, but..."

Espio twitched as Shadow made an exception. "...But?"

"...All I wanted from you was just this. Just one good fuck and I'm off your back. I swear it."

Espio couldn't believe it. Shadow actually wanted him to fuck him and just once. It was an awful thing to imagine and he would never want to do that. "You're fucking sick! Like I would fuck you! You're crazy!"

"Crazy?"

Espio made a nod, "Yes! Fucking crazy! Shadow...", he sighed in irritation. "I want you to stay away from me please! I...I can't take it with you anymore. You act like a spoiled child with me. You want something to happen between us, but...it never will. Don't you get it? I will never feel the same way you feel about me...never. So give it up and never speak to me again."

Silence filled the room until Shadow's cell phone had rang. As it rung, Shadow faced the chameleon sadly. "Fine I understand now. I'm sorry I tried to make things happen between us."

Espio then watched as Shadow walked out the door. He sighed as he looked down at Tonya. 'I didn't want to hurt him, but...it was for the best.' He was then drove out of his thoughts when the unconscious cat opened her eyes slowly and faced Espio in worry.

The cat quickly sat up from the sofa and faced Espio with a blush still on her face. "Espio! Wha-what happened? What went on between you and Shadow?"

Espio tried to come up with a good excuse for why Shadow was on top of him and it took him several seconds to think of it. "Oh! Um...uh Shadow and I were uh...training!"

"Training?" She thought to herself, 'And Shadow clearly won.'

"Yup! Nothing like what you had in mind because clearly it was nothing like that!"

Tonya looked around the room a bit and didn't see any sign of Shadow anywhere. "Huh? Where did Shadow go? He was just here wasn't he?"

"Oh he just went...home", he replied sadly. "Training like that really...really wore him out."

"Aw poor Shadow. Oh he'll be all right. He is Shadow after all", she spoke with a giggle.

Even after what Espio said, he was sure that Shadow wouldn't bother him anymore, but he still couldn't help but to feel guilty about hurting his feelings.

Meanwhile, Shadow walked down the sidewalk as he picked up his phone, held it to his ear, and began talking. "Hello?"

"Yes is this Shadow?" A nervous voice had spoke over the line.

"Yes this is him."

"Oh hello Shadow. It's me. Jake."

Shadow stopped in his tracks and formed a small smile. He had gotten depressed so suddenly when Espio had yelled at him, but talking to Jake made him feel so much better. "Oh, you're the cutie from that nightclub."

"Oh, uh yes. I guess", he spoke in an uneasy tone.

"You guess? You're fucking adorable."

"Oh um thank you."

Shadow looked ahead and saw a blue goth hedgehog looking through a jewelry store window while he talked on a cell phone. He knew right away that was Jake, but he wanted to surprise him because he was standing not that far from him. "So what are you up to?"

"Oh I'm just looking at some pretty necklaces through a jewelry store window", he answered.

"They're pretty aren't they?"

The blue hedgehog made a nod in agreement. "Yes they're beautiful."

"I like the one on the left."

"Really? I do too...wa-wait a minute. How did you?"

"Turn around."

When the hedgehog turned, he saw a black and red hedgehog standing behind him with a warm smile. "Shadow!" With happiness, Jake almost dropped his phone out of his hands. "Oh my..."

Shadow couldn't help but to laugh a bit, "Heh, excited to see me in the flesh?"

Jake blushed in embarrassment because of his clumsiness. "Oh uh yeah."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

Jake looked back at the diamond necklaces he was looking at through the window. "I just wanted to get out of the house...to take my mind off Saigo that is."

Shadow still felt guilty and thought that it was his fault that Saigo had died right before him. "Oh I see..."

The blue hedgehog sighed, "Nothing is helping so far." He gasped softly when he felt a hand hold his. He turned to a comforting Shadow.

"Well, I have nothing to do today. You wanna hang out with me?"

Jake formed a wide smile as he gripped Shadow's hand as well. "Sure! I'd love to!"

**A/N:**

**Jake: Oh, Shadow! I'm having so much fun with you! **

**Shadow: Aw! You're so cute! I could hug you forever!**

**Espio:...Gag me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**ICE CREAM DREAMS**

As Shadow walked with Jake throughout the city, he began to wonder what they could do. "Hm, today's a Saturday. I wonder what we could do on a Saturday."

Jake formed a sad expression on his face as he embraced Shadow's arm. "I wouldn't have any idea. I haven't been on a decent date in a long while."

Shadow's ears twitched at the hedgehog's words and turned to him. "Date?"

Jake began to panic and let go of his arm quickly because he had thought that he had upset him by calling their day together a date. "Oh! I'm sorry, Shadow! I...I didn't mean it like that!"

Shadow laughed at the hedgehog's sudden uneasiness. "Heh, no you can call it a date if you want."

Jake began to calm himself when he found out that Shadow wasn't upset with him and embraced his arm again. "Oh...okay."

"Heh, oh my God. I can't get over how cute you are. You're like a shy little puppy."

Jake couldn't help but to blush when Shadow compared him to a puppy. He had stopped walking when he saw Shadow pointing to an ice cream stand.

"Oh look! Ice cream!" He turned to the blue hedgehog, "Let's go get some."

Before Jake could agree with him, he was pulled over to the stand by Shadow.

Later, the two had sat down together at a small table outside of a restaurant while they ate their ice cream.

Shadow watched Jake lick around his vanilla flavored ice cream cone while he had a chocolate flavored ice cream cone. He smiled as he watched him hungrily lick around it.

Jake noticed Shadow staring and immediately stopped licking his ice cream. "Um, is something wrong?"

The ebony hedgehog shook his head slightly. "Nope except..."

"Except...what?" He then watched as the hedgehog leaned his body over the table to get close to him.

Shadow pointed his finger near the edge of his mouth, "Except you have some white shit right here."

Jake's entire face flustered as he watched Shadow lick some of the ice cream away from his face. Right then, he couldn't help but to want to kiss him. 'His tongue is so...soft', he thought.

Shadow sat back down in his seat and savored the flavor of the vanilla ice cream in his mouth. "All gone." He looked over to Jake and noticed that his face was still cherry red. "Eh? You okay, Jake?"

The hedgehog then shook out of his deep thoughts and focused back on Shadow again. "Oh! Um, yeah. I'm fine." He stared at what was left of his ice cream that he held in his hand. "You didn't really have to buy me ice cream."

"Yeah", he spoke. "I didn't have to, but I wanted to."

Jake formed a warm smile and was glad that not an ounce of Shadow's kindness had disappeared. He suddenly began to wonder if Shadow already had a lover. "So...do you...have a...boyfriend?" He flinched because he had wished he had never asked him that.

Shadow was a little stunned by the question. He was never asked if he had a boyfriend before and it was a rather out of the blue question for him. "A boyfriend you say? No, I never had one actually."

He never bothered to ask him about a girlfriend since he had assumed he had only liked men. "Oh...I see", he spoke with a blush. 'He's single! Maybe...just maybe...we could...' He was then startled when he heard a phone ring. It wasn't his phone, but he soon found out whose it was when Shadow took out his red cell phone.

He glanced at the caller id and turned to Jake. "Heh, hold on for one sec."

He nodded and watched as Shadow took the call.

"Hey babe. What's up?"

Jake twitched as he heard the way Shadow spoke into the phone. 'No way!'

"Yeah I'm just strolling around the city. Eh? What? Hell no! I'm done with that shit for the rest of the weekend."

'Done?' Jake thought with curiosity. 'With what?'

"Yeah you know I'm always available to spend time with you."

'Spending...time?'

"Yeah tonight then", he spoke. "Love you too. Bye."

After he saw Shadow hang up the phone, he felt like his heart had completely stopped. 'Oh no! It's happening all over again!'

**A/N:**

**Jake: I knew it was all too good to be true...**

**Shadow: Jake...what are you talking about?**

**Jake: I...don't think I want to be around you anymore.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**A MOMENT**

When Shadow hung up the phone, he looked over to Jake and noticed him clawing his nails into the table. He rose an eyebrow at his behavior, "Jake?"

The blue hedgehog looked down at his fingers gripping the table and clenched his teeth in anger.

Shadow really began to worry over his sudden change of behavior. "...Is something wrong?"

The hedgehog said nothing, stood from the table, and began to walk away.

"Jake?" He called as he began to follow him. "What's wrong?" He began to reach out to him, but before he could he saw him turn to him with a cold glare.

"You! You lied to me! You're...you're just like Saigo!" He shouted in anger as his fists shook.

"What?" He began to wonder what he had done to make him remind him of Saigo. "What are you talking about? I never even knew what Saigo was like. I mean all I knew was that he was some horny guy who always loved to fuck anything that moved."

"Shut up!" He shouted. "I thought you weren't like that, but you're hiding shit from me just as Saigo always did!"

Shadow struggled to get an any answers out of him. "Hiding what?"

"You said that you didn't have a lover right? Then who was that on the phone?"

"My girlfriend", he replied simply.

Jake's ears twitched. He couldn't believe it. He had thought that all this time that Shadow was completely gay, but he had a girlfriend. He began to wonder what he really was. "What? A...girlfriend? You're not...gay?"

The ebony hedgehog shook his head slowly, "No. I'm bi."

"So you're flirting with other guys when you already have a girlfriend?" He assumed his girlfriend already knew about him being bi, but he still found it disgusting to see him flirting with others when he already had a lover.

"Yeah pretty much", he spoke calmly.

Just hearing his answer made him think about him being like Saigo more and more. "You...you're so sick!" Before he could storm off, he felt Shadow grab his wrist and made him turn to him.

"Jake, don't..."

He wanted to break out of his grip, but something prevented him from doing so.

"I...I don't want you to leave me too."

'Leave him?' He had thought in his mind blankly.

"I really do like you. Believe me. I'm having a great time with you..."

Jake's face turned red when he felt Shadow's lips brush against his hand gently.

"Please stay with me", the ebony hedgehog begged.

Jake didn't know what to do, but he couldn't hide his own feelings from himself any longer. 'Oh, Shadow!' He thought in happiness. "I want to be with you too. I...I don't care if you have a girlfriend. I still like you just as much as you like me." He was then silenced when he was pulled into a passionate kiss by the black hedgehog. While they kissed, he had thought that they were going way too fast with their relationship. But having the feel of Shadow's lips on his made him just not care. He placed his hands on Shadow's waist and held him close to him as his tongue slipped inside of his mouth.

As they lip locked, everyone that was crowded on the streets stopped in their tracks and stared at them in shock.

"Look, mommy!" A little girl had shouted while she pointed at the two hedgehogs kissing. "There are two boys kissing!" The girl's eyes were then covered by her mother's hands.

The woman glared at the two hedgehogs as they broke apart from each other.

The black hedgehog licked the blue hedgehog's lips gently and smiled until he heard a woman's voice.

"Have you no shame!"

The two hedgehogs turned and only gave the woman a blank look.

The woman then walked away while dragging her daughter behind her.

They both smiled at each other when they noticed everyone was still staring at them.

'Everyone was staring like we were freaks. So what?' Shadow thought as he held Jake's hand. "I'll walk you home."

With a smile still on his face, Jake kissed his shoulder before he leaned on it. "I would like that."

**A/N:**

**Shadow: Your place huh?**

**Jake: Yup!**

**Shadow: *smirks* I like this already. Be a good boy and escort me to your bedroom.**

**Jake:...*faints***


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**BIG WISHES**

The door to Jake's house had flung open when Jake had opened it. "Well, here it is", he spoke when he watched Shadow walk inside. "My house."

When Shadow stepped inside, he looked around in amazement. From what he saw, Jake had a really clean house. Everything was organized and spotless. "Wow! It's so neat."

"Thank you", he spoke as he shut the door behind him. "I get bored easy so I clean most of the time."

"I see." Shadow looked down at his watch and noticed that he had plenty of time to make it back to his house to meet with Rouge.

Jake noticed him staring at his watch and thought that he was in a hurry to leave. "Are you going to leave now?"

Shadow looked away from his watch and turned to the worried hedgehog while he shook his head. "No, I have some time to kill."

Jake's heart had begun to beat faster. It was dead silent in the house and he didn't know what to offer Shadow to pass the time. He was thinking that without a doubt Shadow would try to do something with him. 'I hope we...' He then watched as Shadow sat down on the sofa and turn to him.

"We need to do something to make time go faster. Why don't you give me a tour of your house?"

He blinked when he didn't have a clue what Shadow was getting at.

"You know? Your living room, kitchen, bathroom...the bedroom", he spoke with a smirk.

Jake thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest when he heard him mention the bedroom. 'Bedroom? He...he wants me to show him my bed and possibly...other things. Oh pinch me! I must be dreaming!' He was then lightly tapped on the shoulder by Shadow.

"You gonna show me around or what?"

A blush of embarrassment appeared on his face. "Oh! Yes of course!" He took his hand and led him upstairs. "We'll start with upstairs first."

When they both got upstairs, Jake opened a door and it revealed the master bedroom. When they both walked inside of the bedroom, Jake had shut the door behind him. "This is my room."

Shadow arched an eyebrow and formed an evil smirk towards the huge bed. "Your room...huh?"

"Yup. It's big isn't it?"

"You bet", he spoke as he walked towards the bed. "Especially your bed."

Jake's body began to tremble a bit from excitement. "Oh uh, yes the bed is pretty...big." He watched as Shadow sat on the bed looking at him with the same evil smirk on his face. 'He's planning something', he thought.

"Heh, you wanna see something else that's big?"

He suddenly found it hard to swallow when he replied. "Uh, sure."

The ebony hedgehog formed a sign with his index finger that said, "Come here."

Jake tried not to act excited when he walked forth to Shadow. When he confronted Shadow, he heard another command from him.

"Get on your knees."

He fell to his knees and looked up at him with excitement in his eyes. He watched as Shadow reached down at his pants.

'He...he's going to let me suck him! At last!' He then rose an eyebrow in confusion when he saw him take out his cell phone from his pants pocket. 'His...cell...phone?' He watched him flip open the phone and show him a picture of a pretty large donut.

"Isn't that the biggest donut you've ever seen in your life?" Shadow spoke hysterically.

Jake felt like he wanted to collapse to the floor. He had gotten excited over nothing. "A...a...donut?"

"Yeah! I had it this morning for breakfast. It's big isn't it?"

A sweat drop appeared on the back of the blue hedgehog's head. "Oh, yeah. It is...very big", he spoke in a apathetic tone.

"But all joking aside...", he spoke as he put his phone back in his pants pocket. "I have something else that's big I want to show you."

"Oh?" He formed a disappointed look, 'What is it this time? The world's largest pretzel?' Suddenly, his eyes widened when he saw Shadow unbuckle the belt to his pants. 'Is he...' He gulped when he saw Shadow drop his pants to the floor. His shocked eyes were focused on Shadow's enormous cock. "Uh..."

"Yeah that's right", the black hedgehog spoke. "My dick."

His face had turned cherry red at the sight. 'Oh my! He's so big! Would...would that even fit in my mouth?' A finger had held his chin and made him look to him.

"I can see it in your eyes. You want to suck me don't you?"

He was so stunned, he could barely get the right words out of his mouth, "Y-ye-yes! Of course!"

He laughed a bit over Jake's stammering. "Heh, well then..." He lied down on the bed and stroked his cock a bit with his finger. "...What are you waiting for?"

After hearing his words, he did not hesitate to get on the bed with him and suck him.

As Shadow felt Jake's mouth over his cock, he leaned his head back in pleasure. He moaned as he felt his tongue lick all over his shaft. The feel of his tongue was so soft, it began to harden quick. "Oh, Jake", he spoke in an aroused voice. "It feels so good. Don't stop."

The blue hedgehog grabbed Shadow's waist as he sucked harder. The harder he sucked, the more he had heard Shadow's moaning. He was happy that he was making Shadow happy. 'Oh, Shadow', he thought. 'I would do anything for you...just to see you happy.' He began to lick the tip of his erect cock gently. "Shadow", he moaned. "You're so delicious." He then felt himself being pulled away from his cock by Shadow's hand that was pushing his head towards him.

When Shadow's face was close to Jake's, he began to lick his lips gently.

It didn't take long for him to realize that he wanted to slip his tongue inside of his mouth. He gladly opened his mouth and began to kiss him while their tongues fought. The blue hedgehog sat on his lower body and deepened their kiss.

Shadow held the hedgehog's body in a loving embrace and slowly slid his fingers down into his black pants.

Jake let out a small yelp when he felt his erect cock being jerked roughly. "Oh, Shadow!" He loudly groaned.

The ebony hedgehog smirked evilly at his reaction. 'He's so cute when he's in pain...'

The blue hedgehog gripped around Shadow's body tighter and shut his eyes as he felt him stroke him harder and harder. He panted heavily with every quick stroke, until it all ended when he felt a warm and wet feeling. He opened his eyes and saw Shadow lick his come away from his hands.

He moaned softly as he licked Jake's fluids. "Oh God, Jake", he panted. "You have such a wonderful taste."

The blue hedgehog formed a small smile as he leaned his body on Shadow's. "Oh, Shadow. You make me so happy. I...I love you...so much."

Shadow was just as exhausted as he was and twitched at Jake's words. "You...love me?" He whispered softly. As he waited for an answer from the hedgehog, he saw him already asleep in his arms.

**A/N:**

**Espio: You sure are happy today.**

**Shadow:...**

**Espio:...What's with the silent treatment?**

**Shadow: You wanted me to move on and so I have.**

**Espio: Moved...on? What...do you mean?**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**GIRLFRIENDS AND BOYFRIENDS**

Rouge was laying in Shadow's bed reading a book while she waited for Shadow to arrive back. She glanced at the digital clock that was set on the table beside the bed. She sighed heavily with impatience, 'Where is that hedgehog?' She was suddenly startled when she saw a black and red hedgehog step inside of the bedroom. She slammed her book shut and glared at him. "And just where the hell have you been?"

The hedgehog shrugged after he took off his black trench coat, "Out."

Her cold glare never left her face.

"What's the problem?" He sat on her lower body as he gazed into her aqua eyes. He began to laugh a bit, "You think I'm cheating on you or something?"

She crossed her arms, letting him know that she was annoyed by his comment. "Not funny."

Shadow formed a small smile and kissed her forehead, "Yes it is."

The bat couldn't help but to not stay upset with him. She already knew that Shadow was very loyal to her and actually loved her. He would never do anything to hurt her. "Yeah", she spoke. "It is."

"Heh, see? You know." He then set his whole body on hers with his head resting on her chest.

Rouge thought that Shadow would have more energy than what he had, so it brought her thoughts back to what Tonya had told her earlier. "Wow, you look more exhausted than I thought."

He looked up at her in confusion. He was still a little tired from playing with Jake, but it wasn't possible for Rouge finding that out. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Tonya came to me today and she told me the most ridiculous things."

Shadow's eyes widened and had hoped that Tonya didn't tell her anything about what she had saw. "What things?"

"She said when she came back to Espio's house to get her purse, she flung the door open and saw you pinning Espio down to the floor while he was sweaty and shirtless."

Shadow made a small gasp, 'Oh, no!' He suddenly heard her laughing.

"Heh, she said she fainted when she saw you two on the floor. She's so silly! After when she regained consciousness, Espio explained to her that you two were only training."

"Training?" He repeated blankly.

After hearing his reaction, she thought that he didn't have a clue what she was talking about. "Yes, training...right?"

"Oh yeah! We were training as usual! You know how we guys are! Always trying to get stronger to protect the women of our life!" He shouted hysterically.

"Aw! You are so sweet!" The bat held the hedgehog in her arms lovingly. "This is why I love you so much, Shad. So trustworthy and would never tell me a load of lies."

Just hearing her words, made Shadow feel more guilty than he had ever felt before. He sighed as he held her in his arms, "Yeah. Rouge?"

"Hm?"

"Can I fuck you now?"

The next day was everyone's return to the Chaotix. Everyone was gathered in the conference room to hear Shadow's update about what happened in the nightclub from Friday. Everyone was seated in chairs and listened closely to Shadow's report.

"So what happened next, Shad?" Vector asked.

"Well", he began as he paced around the front of the room a bit. "When I thought I had the guy, he threw down a smoke bomb and got away."

"Aw!" Charmy sadly moaned. "That sucks for you huh, Captain Shadow?"

Shadow made a nod, "Yeah, but I'll conduct more information tonight as I continue on with the mission."

Espio rested his head on his hand as he listened to Shadow. 'Conducting information? Yeah right! He'll be way too busy sucking some random guy's dick!'

Vector gave the hedgehog a thumbs up, "Great job, Shadow! You're right on that killer's trail!"

Shadow formed a small smile and was glad that Vector was so pleased with him. "Thank you, sir."

The crocodile stood from his seat and walked to the front of the room. "You may be seated while I go over other incidents that have occurred recently."

"Yes, sir."

Espio's eyes watched as Shadow took a seat across from him and saw him giving Vector his full attention just as the rest were.

When the meeting in the conference room was over, Espio was leaning his back against his wall while he was drinking coffee near the coffee machine. He saw Shadow walk over the coffee machine to get some for himself. While Shadow poured the coffee into his mug, Espio noticed that Shadow never said a word to him ever since their last encounter with each other. He even noticed him not looking at him at all. He was hesitant, but asked anyway before Shadow had walked away. "So, what's with the silent treatment?"

The black hedgehog said nothing and continued to pour the coffee into his mug.

Espio grew annoyed of him not responding to him. "What's with the attitude huh? You still pissed about what happened between us or what?"

The ebony hedgehog finally turned to him and shrugged. "What attitude? I'm only doing what you wanted."

"What?" He spoke in confusion.

He took a sip of the coffee from his mug, "We're done with each other remember? You wanted me to move on and so I've done so."

Espio couldn't help but to feel hurt by the same words he had told Shadow. Now he truly knew how hurt Shadow felt when he said those things to him. "Shadow, I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's cool. Really. You hate me because I'm a fag so you speak and I completely understand."

He sighed in sadness because of Shadow's lack of concern for their friendship. "Shadow, don't be this way. I didn't want...I mean I didn't mean to...hurt you."

He turned away from him and continued to drink his coffee. "Don't worry about it. I don't care anymore. Besides, I'm not sad."

"You're...not?"

"Why would I be? I have Rouge and...my new boyfriend."

Espio's eyes widened in panic. He couldn't believe it. Shadow had a boyfriend. "Boy...friend?"

He made a nod, "If you ask me, I'm pretty damn lucky aren't I?" He spun around and began to walk away. "Now you don't have to worry about a fag like me fucking up your life."

Speechless, Espio watched as Shadow slammed his office door shut.

**A/N:**

**Shadow: Espio! Wha-what the hell are you doing here?**

**Jake: Shadow, who is this guy and why is he ruining our date?**

**Espio: My God! That's him! That guy's your boyfriend!?**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

**AWKWARD MOMENTS**

Espio worried for the rest of the day about what Shadow had said earlier about him having a boyfriend. As he carried paperwork and set it on the front desk, he saw Shadow and Rouge speaking with each other. He couldn't help but to eavesdrop on their conversation.

The white bat hugged the hedgehog in her arms. "I still can't believe Vector's letting you leave early and for what...exactly?"

"I uh have to help Anita out with something."

The bat arched an eyebrow and giggled a bit. "Heh, since when do you ever want to help her with anything?"

The black hedgehog smirked, "Shut it, bat girl or your ass will pay the price."

She smiled and blushed a bit because she knew exactly what he had meant by that comment. "Oh? Is that a threat or a promise?" She asked in a seductive voice as she stroked her fingers on his muscular chest.

Espio felt like gagging at the sight.

Shadow and Rouge were suddenly startled when they heard Vector's shouting.

"Shadow! Rouge! Stop flirting in the lobby!" The crocodile pointed at the hedgehog, "Shadow, I thought you wanted to leave?"

"I do", Shadow spoke.

"Then get the hell out of here already! You'll fuck Rouge later tonight like you always do anyway!" With that, he turned and walked away.

Shadow turned to Rouge with a smile. "Okay I'd better go before Vector blows a gasket."

Rouge giggled from his comment and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before he left.

Espio tried not to make it obvious that he was watching Shadow leave. He frowned as he watched him walk out the door. 'Help out Anita huh? That doesn't sound like him at all. I'm going to find out the real reason why he's leaving so early and no one's going to stop me. Oh shit!' He then thought about Vector and what he would say if he found him suddenly missing. 'Vector! He'll never let me leave this early as well. I have to think of something...' He then spotted Tonya who walked over to him.

"Hey, Espio. What are you doing? It looks like you're spying on someone", she spoke with a sly smile.

"Hey, Ton! You wanna do me a favor, love?"

She placed a finger to her bottom lip, "Um, sure."

"Something has come up and I have to leave early so cover for me will you?"

Before she could say anything else, she saw her lover run out the door looking like he was in a hurry to get somewhere. "But Espio..."

"Tonya?" A familiar voice had called to her.

The cat recognized the voice right away and slowly turned to find a green crocodile standing behind her. "Oh! Uh hi, Vector."

The crocodile crossed his arms looking as though he wanted some answers out of her. "Don't hi me. Where did Espio just run off to?"

It took her a while to answer him while she tried to make up an excuse. "Oh, Espio? You see um...he had gotten a little...sick. So sick, he couldn't tell you right away and went home."

He rose an eyebrow at her excuse, "Aw, Es is sick? Oh, I can understand it. He wasn't acting very normal lately anyway."

As the cat watched Vector walk away, she tilted her head in confusion. 'What? Espio not...normal?'

Somewhere in the Azul Park, Espio continued to follow Shadow while using his camouflage technique. He took careful steps, hoping that Shadow wouldn't hear him. 'Shit! Shadow knows I love to play pranks on him with my camouflage. He knows when I'm around like I was visible, but if I'm ultra quiet, he won't be able to even hear me breathing.' He then stopped in his tracks when he saw a blue goth hedgehog jump into the hedgehog's arms in happiness. His eyes were fixed on the hedgehog, 'Who is that guy?' He thought. 'Could that be...' His thoughts were then interrupted when he saw the blue hedgehog kiss Shadow and Shadow gladly returned the kiss. His mouth hung open in shock, 'It is! It is his boyfriend! Dear God! Shadow has a boyfriend! This is bad! Really bad!'

The blue hedgehog sat down on a bench with Shadow and began to caress his cheek with his hand. "So", he spoke seductively. "You gonna come with me to the mall and help me pick out some underwear for tonight?"

Espio had to gag at the hedgehog's question towards Shadow. 'Oh God! Gonna puke!'

Before Shadow could answer, he had heard a loud choking noise near them.

Jake noticed his reaction and thought it was because of what he had said. "You're angry because I said underwear and not thongs right?"

He shook his head slightly, "No, it's not you. It's just I thought I heard..." He suddenly formed an annoyed glare, jumped up from the bench, grabbed Espio's wrist, and threw his body into a tree making him visible again.

Espio fell to the ground with a thud, "Ow..."

Shadow placed his hands on his hips and gave Espio a cold look as he got off of the ground. "I knew it!"

Jake rose an eyebrow as he was confused by the chameleon's appearance. "Shadow, who is that?"

"Espio! How dare you follow me!" Shadow shouted in anger. "You sure have a lot of nerve!"

Espio rubbed his head a bit when he turned to Shadow and the blue hedgehog. "Nerve? Shadow, what the hell? You actually have a gay as fuck hedgehog touching over you? That's sick!"

"Shut up! It's none of your damn business what I do got it? If I like to hang out with gay guys, then I will! Stop shoving your nose in shit where it doesn't belong! Especially in my affairs!"

Espio clenched his fists tightly as though he wanted to hit him. He would hit him just to snap him out of what he was doing. "That's it! I'm going to knock some sense into you! Like it or not!" As he charged towards Shadow, he was forced to stop when he saw the blue hedgehog embracing Shadow tightly in tears.

"Stop it!" The blue hedgehog sobbed. "Don't hurt him! I love him!"

The chameleon froze in his tracks and realized he couldn't hit Shadow if his lover was in the way. 'He...loves him?'

**A/N:**

**Jake: I get it now! You...you just want Shadow for yourself!**

**Espio: What? You're crazy! Shadow's my best friend and nothing else!**

**Jake: I'm warning you! Stay away from my boyfriend!**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**JEALOUSLY IS A POWERFUL THING**

Jake sobbed louder on Shadow's chest. "Please!" He begged. "Don't hit him!"

Shadow placed his hand on Jake's head and stroked through his quills. "Relax, baby. He won't hurt me."

Espio shook his fists as he lowered them. He sighed as he turned to Shadow. "Shadow, I'm...sorry. I...I don't know what came over me. I guess it's just..."

Shadow waited for him to finish, but Espio had hesitated too much and never said the real reason.

"...I don't know."

Shadow made Jake release his body from his and confronted Espio. "Es, since I have to give you a long talk, you're tagging along with us at the mall."

Jake and Espio had their mouths hung open, "What!"

Jake embraced Shadow's arm and didn't want Espio coming along with them. "But...but what about our date?"

The black hedgehog shrugged, "It'll still be a date. Espio's just going to tag along."

After hearing that, the blue hedgehog turned to the chameleon coldly. 'I don't like him!'

Espio gave the hedgehog the same glare as he crossed his arms. 'Great! I don't want to hang out with this fag, but I'll do anything to have the old Shadow back.'

Later, Shadow, Espio, and Jake were sitting at a round table at the food court in the mall.

Shadow was trying his hardest to convince Espio that he knew what he was doing and everything was fine. "Do you understand, Es? I like this new feeling and if you don't like it, you're just gonna have to deal with it."

Espio began to grow tired of arguing with Shadow and it seemed that he couldn't talk him out of being a bisexual. "But I just can't, Shadow. Think about everyone that you're hiding from! Stop hanging around gays please! Can't you see it's tearing us apart?"

As they both talked, Jake's eyes flashed over to Espio. "Shut up! Stop trying to tell Shadow what to do! He loves me very much and you can't talk him out of that!"

Espio remained silent as he saw Jake's anger building up.

Shadow looked over at the two and decided to leave the table for a few moments before something had gotten out of hand. "Um...I'll think I'll go get some...drinks."

Jake watched as Shadow got up and left him and Espio alone. "Okay, love." When Shadow left from the table, Jake gave Espio a cold look once again. "Let's get a few things straight, chameleon."

Espio rose an eyebrow at Jake's sudden attitude.

"If you're trying to take Shadow away from me, you're making a big mistake! Shadow belongs to me and only me! Got it?"

"What?" Espio had thought that Jake was thinking that he was trying to make Shadow fall in love with him. "You're crazy! I'm straight unlike you, you fucking faggot! I like Shadow, but as my friend and nothing else! I'm just telling him what's best for him!"

"I...I am not stupid! You're trying to break us up so you can have him all for yourself! Well too bad! He's in love with me so deal!"

Espio had begun to feel fed up with Jake's sudden anger. "I wish you would just shut up! I've known Shadow for years! He and I do everything together and what? You two just met?"

He wanted to cry again because he was getting jealous of Shadow and Espio's long term friendship, but he didn't want to show him that. "You're just jealous!"

"Wha? Me? Jealous? Don't be stupid!" He couldn't believe that Jake had the nerve to say that he was jealous.

Jake suddenly formed an evil smirk, "We'll see who's the stupid one now won't we?"

Espio clenched his fists and the urge of wanting to hit him had flowed through his body.

When Shadow returned, he noticed that it looked like Jake and Espio had just got done yelling at each other. He sighed heavily, 'Thank God I missed the epic battle between them.' He sat down beside Jake as he placed the drinks on the table. Once he sat down, he felt Jake embrace his arm.

"Oh, Shadow! I missed you so much!"

A sweat drop formed in the back of Shadow's head, "Um, I was only gone for like five minutes."

"I know, but I miss you whenever you're not with me."

Shadow couldn't help but to form a smile, "Aw, you're so cute."

Jake leaned towards Shadow to kiss him on his cheek.

Espio sighed in annoyance and clearly knew that Jake was trying to make him jealous and unfortunately, it was working. His eyes looked over to them again and saw Jake holding Shadow's hand on the table. He wanted to wish he didn't look when he saw Jake take a french fry and gently place it into Shadow's mouth.

Jake chuckled a bit and licked Shadow's lips hungrily. "Oh Shadow, your lips are so soft...and moist."

As Jake kissed Shadow's lips, Espio could no longer take any more of it. He slammed his hands down on the table and stood from his chair. "That's enough!"

Shadow and Jake stopped what they were doing and had their eyes locked on him in confusion.

"I hope you kill yourself, you fucking emo faggot!" With that, Espio stormed off.

Shadow looked over to Jake and knew he had done something to make Espio go off, but he pretended like he didn't have a clue about what was going on. He took his lover's hands away from him. "I gotta see if he's all right."

Jake made a nod and watched Shadow follow Espio. With an evil smirk on his face, he crossed his arms in triumph. 'I told you, chameleon. You're not taking Shadow from me...ever.'

**A/N:**

**Jake: No! You're wrong! Shadow does love me!**

**Espio: If I'm so wrong, go ask him yourself!**

**Shadow: The killer...he's a...**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

**BENDING HEARTS**

"Espio!" Shadow shouted as he followed him into the men's bathroom. When he flung the door open, he saw Espio with his head against the wall, not facing him. He assumed he was crying when he heard him sobbing softly. "Espio, are you...all right?"

The chameleon shook his head slightly. "No Shadow, I'm not!" He took his wrist and tried to wipe some of the tears away from his face.

Shadow placed his hand around his wrist and made him turn to him. When he did, he saw tears still running down his face. "Espio, why are you crying?"

"Why do you care? You have Jake to take care of. Why don't you go back to him before he gets lonely again?" He began to sob once again.

Shadow couldn't stand to see Espio this way. Whatever Jake had said to him, it ripped right through his heart it seemed. He pulled the chameleon into his embrace and held him tightly as he hushed him. "Don't cry, Es. Please. I don't like seeing you like this."

He sniffed while he was being held by Shadow. "I'm sorry Shadow, but I hate him. I hate Jake so much. He's a nuisance believe it or not. He's destroying your life and you don't even know it. I miss you, Shadow. I want us to be close again. I...I want us to be friends again."

Shadow's eyes widened after hearing his words and knew what was finally upsetting Espio. He faced Espio and wiped his tears away from his face. "Espio, you...like me don't you?"

Espio didn't know how Shadow figured it out so easily. It was like he was reading his mind, but he was determined not to admit it. He proclaimed himself a straight guy and nothing else. "No", he spoke softly. "I don't like you...not like that."

"Espio, just say it", he begged.

Tears appeared in his eyes once again as he tried to keep his feelings in. "No, I..."

Shadow shook his body a bit and brought his face closer to his. "Espio, look me in the eyes and say it."

The chameleon could not hold in his emotions any longer. "Fine!" He shouted. "Shadow, I...I...like you!"

With a smile formed on his lips, he hugged Espio once again. "You...you liked me all along, but you were afraid...afraid of what other people would think of you. So you wanted to hold back your feelings just so you wouldn't be looked down upon just as every other homosexual."

Espio hugged Shadow tightly in his arms as he continued to sob. "You...you must hate me."

The ebony hedgehog shook his head, "No, I could never hate you, Es. You're my best friend for life. I would never leave you nor replace you with anyone else."

Another tear fell from his face as he felt Shadow's soft lips kiss his forehead.

"I love you, Es."

He sniffed once more as he wrapped his arms around Shadow's body. "I...love you too, Shad."

While they hugged each other, the door to the men's bathroom had opened with a man staring at the hedgehog and chameleon hugging each other. Shadow and Espio turned and blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh...sorry", the man had spoke. "I didn't know it was already occupied."

When the man left the bathroom, Shadow turned to Espio again. "Well, that was awkward."

Espio did nothing but smile and lean on Shadow in happiness.

Later, Espio decided to tag along with Shadow and Jake at the nightclub since he was now rekindling his friendship with him.

When they walked inside, Shadow noticed many people dancing to heavy metal music on the dance floor. "Wow, it's hard to believe that there's so many people here after the killer's last visit." He turned to the goth chameleon and formed a smile, "You can pull off that goth look fairly well."

Espio shrugged, "I had to do something to blend in."

"Well, I'll be looking around a bit. I'll be back."

When Shadow walked off, Jake turned to the chameleon with annoyance. "I still don't understand why Shadow brought you here with us."

"Because he can that's why", he replied as he tried to keep his temper under control.

Jake formed a frown at the chameleon. "I've said this before and I'll say it again. Stay away from Shadow."

"Oh my God! Dude, what is your problem! I said we're just friends!"

"Yeah right!"

Espio could no longer argue with him and decided to tell him what Shadow had probably thought of him. "Don't play like you're oh so madly in love with him because you wanna know something? He's not so madly in love with you!"

The blue hedgehog didn't have any idea what he was talking about and he wanted him to stop saying whatever he was trying to say. "Shut up! He does love me!"

"Oh yeah? Then ask yourself this. Has Shadow ever said he loved you back? At all?"

Jake was suddenly silent and began to think about what Espio had just pointed out. 'What? I...I think he's right. Shadow never told me that he loved me. Not...once.' He couldn't believe that. He didn't want to believe that. "You...you're lying! It's not true!"

"Am I?" He pointed towards the dance floor where Shadow was. "Well, go ask him yourself!"

"Fine! I will!" With tears in his eyes, he quickly turned away from him and began to walk to Shadow to find out if he had loved him or not. 'Shadow', he thought. 'Don't tell me what we've been doing all this time was a...lie?'

The black and red hedgehog spun around and turned to a worried goth blue hedgehog. "Hey, Jake. What's wrong?"

He fidgeted his fingers as he tried to ask him. He looked up at him while he tried to hold his tears back. "Shadow, do you..."

Suddenly, a couple of shots were fired and the nightclub was full of screams.

Shadow looked around and just knew it was the killer again. 'The killer! But where is he?' When more shots were heard throughout the club, Shadow pushed Jake down onto the floor. "Jake, get down!"

The blue hedgehog got down onto the floor in fright. "Shadow, what's going on?"

Espio pushed and shoved through the crowd trying to get to Shadow. "Shadow!"

The black hedgehog turned to the chameleon and saw him pointing near the stage which was in front of the club.

"Shadow, look!"

When Shadow turned, he saw a female yellow wolf with long blonde hair wearing a black leather jacket and pants standing on the stage holding a rifle in her hands. 'It's the...killer?'

**A/N:**

**Shadow: Damn! What the hell is your problem, woman?**

**Jake: She's going to kill us!**

**Shadow: Espio, where's...Jake?**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

**HEARTBREAK RUMBLE**

Shadow stared at the female wolf in shock, "What? The killer is a...woman?"

Espio stood beside Shadow and stood in a fighting stance, "Shadow! That's the guy?"

The ebony hedgehog wasn't expecting for the killer to be a woman. "I...I'm guessing so."

Jake's eyes shifted from Espio to Shadow in confusion. 'What's going on? Why are Shadow and Espio about to fight the killer? Who...are they exactly?'

The ebony hedgehog pointed at the yellow wolf. "We got you red handed, you murderer! Put down your gun and raise your hands where we can see them! You're under arrest!"

The woman laughed, "Arrest? What are you fags supposed to be? Cops?"

Espio took out a pair of handcuffs. "Detectives from the Chaotix Detective Agency!"

Jake's mouth hung open in surprise. 'What? Detectives? Shadow was undercover...all along? That means everything he's said and done was a...'

The wolf frowned and tightened her grip around her gun. "I don't care what you are! You won't get in my way!"

Shadow wanted to know what had set her off in the first place and what had made her want to kill so many innocent lives in the nightclub. "Get in your way? What are you trying to accomplish here anyway?"

"It's simple", she spoke softly. "My husband cheated on me with a fag...I didn't like that. You wanna know what I did next? I killed them...I killed them both. From that day forward, I vowed to kill all homosexuals! They're nothing but little horny girly bastards anyway."

Jake twitched and began to panic as he lied there on the floor. He was thinking that he truly was going to die right then and there.

"Don't worry, Jake", A voice had spoken.

The blue hedgehog looked up at the black and red hedgehog as he spoke.

"I won't let her kill you. I swear it."

Tears formed in his eyes as he thought that Shadow really did care for him after all. He sniffed, "Shadow..."

"You're trying to protect another faggot eh, hedgehog? Well then..." She reloaded her rifle, "Then I will kill you too!"

When she started firing, Shadow and Espio began to run around the room while dodging the bullets she was firing at them.

While Shadow dodged every bullet she fired with his super speed, his hands had began to glow a yellow aura color. He looked up at the killer and held his glowing finger at her, "That's enough of that", he murmured as a glowing spear came from his finger and shot through the barrel of her gun.

The fox knew now that it was too dangerous to fire her weapon because it could backfire and kill her instead. "Damn it!"

When Espio saw her throw the useless gun down onto the floor, he saw her reach for a dagger. "I don't think so!" He took out a shuriken and threw it at her hand.

Once the shuriken sunk into her hand, she fell to her knees and held her throbbing hand in pain. "Damn it!" She looked up and saw Shadow and Espio glaring at her.

"Give it up", Shadow spoke.

"You can't win", Espio added.

Suddenly, the two had heard her laughing in triumph and had became deeply confused.

"Heh, you fools!" She shouted madly. "You can't take a dead killer in now can you?"

Espio froze and tried to think of what she was talking about. His eyes widened in panic when she took out a grenade from her belt. 'Holy fuck!' He thought, 'Sh-She wouldn't!'

She placed the activation piece in her mouth, "I'm going to Hell and I'm taking you fags with me!"

When Shadow saw her yank off the activator to the grenade, he wasted no time and grabbed Espio by his wrist, took Jake's body off the floor, and used his super speed to run out of the building. Once he stepped outside, the entire building blew to pieces.

The two hedgehogs and chameleon fell to the ground and watched in horror as the building collapsed to the ground. They all lied on the ground in relief and was glad that they all made it out in time.

"That bitch...", Shadow panted heavily. "...Was fucking crazy."

Espio panted in exhaustion as well, "Tell me...about it."

Jake said nothing but felt his heart beating like crazy from the near death experience he had to face. He watched as Shadow tried to help Espio off the ground, but ended up falling on his body because he was so shaken up as well. He watched them both laugh and lean their faces closer to each other. 'What?' He watched closely as the two engaged in a passionate kiss. He gasped in shock, 'Shadow?' After he saw that, he felt what was left of his heart break apart.

Shadow took his lips away from Espio's and smiled warmly. "I love you, Es."

The chameleon took Shadow's hand and held it tightly, "I love you too, Shadow."

When they both had the energy to get off of the ground, they noticed right away that someone was missing.

Shadow looked around a bit and turned to Espio in confusion.

The chameleon had no clue why Shadow was looking around like he had lost something. "What's wrong, Shad?"

"Espio", he spoke softly. "Where's Jake?"

**A/N:**

**Espio: Shadow, do you really want to do this?**

**Shadow: Jake? Where are you?**

**Jasmine: Cha! Almost over!**

**Rouge: One more chap! One more chap!**

**Spike: About freakin' time!**

**Shadow:...Where did you come from?**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

**FORGET THIS MOMENT**

The next morning at the Chaotix, Shadow explained how the end of the mission had went and everyone was shocked and relieved that Shadow and Espio had made it back alive.

"Wow!" Charmy spoke excitedly. "It's weird how some people would have such a deep hatred about something and take it way too far!"

Rouge embraced Shadow in happiness, "I'm just glad that you're all right, Shad. I never knew the mission would get so dangerous."

The hedgehog sighed with exhaustion from last night, "Yeah...me neither."

"Well at least no one will have to worry about the killer anymore", Vector had spoken as he turned to Shadow. "At least you're done with the undercover shit. I know you're happy that you don't have to hang around a bunch of queers anymore."

Espio gulped with his eyes focusing on a careless Shadow.

"Yeah", the hedgehog spoke apathetically. "I'm...glad."

Espio could tell from Shadow's expression that he was not as happy as everyone thought him to be.

After everyone left from the Chaotix, Shadow decided to hang out at Espio's house to talk to him more about their situation. They were both sitting on Espio's bed discussing what would happen with them next.

Shadow sighed heavily with him not facing Espio. "Es? Now that the whole mission's over, I've been thinking about some things."

The chameleon arched an eyebrow and turned to him, "Things? What things?"

"About...me", he spoke sadly. "I haven't seen or heard from Jake in a while and I've been wanting to tell him that I'm just...done."

"Done?" He repeated blankly. "With what?"

The hedgehog turned to the confused chameleon, "With me...being a bisexual."

He had thought that if Shadow had stopped himself from seeing any guys again, he thought that Shadow was thinking that he was self proclaiming himself being a straight guy again. Part of him wanted Shadow to be straight again and another part of him didn't want him to. "Oh...I see."

The hedgehog placed his hand on the chameleon's. "Don't get me wrong Espio, but I can't take it anymore...hiding from Rouge like this is killing me from the inside out."

Espio nodded, "...I understand, Shad. You...you do what you want."

Shadow formed a small smile and was glad that Espio took what he wanted to do well. "Thanks, Es."

"So...it's over now? You and me?"

The hedgehog made a nod, "Yeah. I think we make better friends than lovers. Don't you think?"

Espio tried to form a smile to let him know that he was okay with his new decision. "Yeah."

"So", Shadow started. "Tomorrow I'll be a straight guy again."

"Tomorrow?" He repeated. "But...what about starting now?"

Shadow remained silent for a moment.

"Shadow?"

"I've told you before that I would do anything to fuck you right?"

"Uh, right."

"Well..." He leaned his body closer to his, "...I'm begging you now Espio, if you are willing...to fuck me just this one time and we'll be just friends again afterwards."

Espio's emotions were so confused, but he was thinking that since Shadow looked like that he was going to stop messing with him and other guys, he would do it. Besides, he had loved him like that deep down in his heart. "Okay", he spoke as he grabbed Shadow by his waist. "Let's fuck."

Shadow parted his lips and kissed Espio's soft lips passionately as he felt Espio stoke his hips. He licked his lips gently until he allowed him to slip his tongue inside of his mouth.

As their tongues fought, Espio slid his hands down from his waist and to the hedgehog's belt buckle. He unbuckled his pants and slid them off of him. He took his hands and began to stroke his manhood gently.

Shadow took his mouth away from his and began to kiss his neck. He knew Espio was really nervous as this was his first time having sex with another guy. "Es...harder. Jerk me...harder", he panted.

Espio did as what Shadow wanted and started to stroke him harder.

As Shadow felt Espio's hands stroke him harder, he began to wince and groan in pain. "Ah! Yes! That's it! Don't stop!"

The more Espio had stroked him, the harder Shadow's manhood had gotten. He blushed as he felt him get hard. 'His feel...it's so amazing!' His blush deepened when he saw Shadow move down to his lower region and began to undo his pants.

Without hesitation, Shadow took off his pants and began to suck his member.

Espio's head fell back on his pillow as he felt Shadow's mouth over his cock. The way Shadow's tongue had licked around his cock made him shudder in excitement. He gripped the bed sheets as Shadow sucked him harder. "Ah! Ah!" He moaned in orgasm. "Sha-Shadow!"

The hedgehog didn't stop and kept sucking his erection. He began to deep throat his cock and heard Espio scream in pleasure.

The chameleon bucked his hips as Shadow playfully licked the tip of his manhood. "Ah! Shadow!" He cried in orgasm as he suddenly came inside Shadow's mouth.

The hedgehog smirked as he licked the come from around his mouth and faced Espio. "You did your part...now time to do mine."

Espio soon found himself lying on his front with Shadow's body on top of his. Espio thought that Shadow was definitely going to fuck him and he was nervous about his whatever size he had going in and out of his ass.

"Don't worry", Shadow had whispered in his ear. "I'll be gentle."

Espio suddenly felt Shadow place himself inside of his anus and began to wince in pain as he penetrated him. "Ah! Sha-Shadow! It...it hurts...so...much!" He then felt the hedgehog's soft lips on his cheek.

"It's okay", he spoke softly. He heard Espio cry out in pain more as he shoved his cock deep inside of him. Once he was inside of him, he began to thrust himself in and out of him.

When he felt Shadow take himself in and out of him, he gripped the bed sheets harder so he could take the pain in. He groaned louder and louder with every thrust he made. "Ah! Ah!"

Shadow panted heavily with every deep thrust he made. "Oh, Espio! You're so...tight and hot!" He cried out one final time as his came splashed inside of Espio's body.

Espio moaned softly as he felt Shadow's warm fluids splash inside of him. "Oh God...Shadow..." He suddenly felt Shadow take his dripping wet cock out of him and rest his sweaty body on his. He continued to pant heavily from Shadow's thrusts and looked up at him. "Sha-Shadow?"

The hedgehog answered in exhaustion. "Hm?"

"My...my ass hurts..."

The ebony hedgehog laughed a bit from his comment. "Heh, now you know how Tonya feels when you're done fucking her."

The chameleon formed a small smile, "Heh, I guess I do."

The next morning while Shadow was on his way to work, he decided to visit Jake since he hadn't heard from him in so long. 'Hm...' He thought, 'I haven't heard from Jake in so long. I hope he's all right.' When he got to his house, he placed his hand the doorknob and turned it. The hedgehog gasped in surprise. 'The door's unlocked?' When he stepped inside, he saw everything in his house torn and ripped apart. 'What? It looks like a twister hit this place! Where...where's Jake?' He began to look around the house for the hedgehog, "Jake?" He called. "Where are you? I have to talk with you!" He then thought that he was in his room.

When Shadow ran upstairs, he flung the door open to his room and saw the blue hedgehog lying on his bed. "Jake?" He called, but he didn't get any answer. He thought that Jake was somehow upset over something and wanted to talk to him to comfort him. He walked over to his bed and sat down beside him with the hedgehog not facing him. "Jake", he sighed sadly. "I...I have to tell you something and please...please don't get more upset than you already are..." Before he could continue, he spotted a dark red stain on his white bed sheets where his arm was set. He gasped at the sight, "Jake?"

He ran over to the other side of the bed and saw a gruesome sight. He gasped and placed his hands over his mouth in horror. Tears ran down his face in sadness. "Oh, Jake..." He sobbed. "Why?" His eyes were locked on a blue hedgehog who was lying on his bed with a long deep cut on each arm and his throat was slashed by some sort of blade it seemed. Fresh blood was dripping from his mouth and wounds.

Shadow fell to his knees and began to sob until he found a piece of paper being held in Jake's hands. He reached out for it and began to read it. "Shadow, I was a fool to have fallen for you because it turned out that you were just like...Saigo in the end. You were never happy with me. You used me...for your own personal games. Well now that I'm dead, maybe we've both finally found peace. From your once lover...Jake."

Shadow held the paper close to him and continued to sob. "Oh Jake, you don't know how wrong you were. You did make me happy. Your shyness...your clumsiness...everything about you made me happy. I may have not loved you, but I really did like you. Perhaps if I told you the truth in the first place...maybe things between us would've been a lot different." He sniffed as he wiped away his tears, "Goodbye, Jake..."

**A/N:**

**Rouge: The funny part of this whole thing is that if Shadow was somehow attracted to men, that would be just fine with me.**

**Shadow:...*slaps self***

**Rouge: As long as he never messed with girls, it still would've been fine by me.**

**Shadow:...*slaps self***

**Espio: Oh, well...**

**Jasmine: Well, that's the end of this fic!**

**Spike: Yes!**

**Shadow: Seriously! Where did you come from?**

**Spike: The future!**

**Shadow: Eh?**

**Ker: Ker-san will be in the next fic!**

**Takashi: I'm the new guy!**

**Shadow: wtf? You guys are coming out of nowhere!**

**Jasmine: You heard it here! Spike and his new detective team will star in my next fic, Revolution of the Future! Keep an eye out for it!**

**Shadow: Oh joy...**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
